Baby Panic!
by recchinon
Summary: "Setelah istriku meninggal bersama bayi yang dikandungnya, aku tidak berniat mencari pengganti istriku, namun aku menginginkan seorang anak. Darah dagingku sendiri. Karena itu, aku menawarkan lima puluh juta yen, untuk yang bersedia melahirkan anakku." ...Shikamaru tahu sejak awal bahwa rencana Naruto ini gila. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Baby Panic

**Genre:** Drama/Family/Romance/Hurt-Comfort

**Rating:** T to slight M

**Warning:** istilah-istilah medis dan beberapa penjabaran tentang bagian tubuh tertentu. Implikasi seksual.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to MK, inspired by Brenda Novak, another sources by Angle1.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat kenapa Naruto mengerutkan dahi saat ia melihat foto yang tersematkan di dalam map manila berwarna biru yang kini tengah dipegangnya itu. Ada yang berbeda dari wanita muda yang tersenyum ke arahnya di foto itu. Ia tentu saja belum pernah bertemu langsung atau bahkan sekedar mengenal wanita itu... Tidak. Sesuatu dari wanita itu, gadis itu, ia meralat dirinya sendiri, mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia terlihat muda. Terlalu muda.

Ia menghela napas.

"Apa dia orangnya?"

Dalam hati ia berharap, memang dialah orangnya. Saat ini ia mulai merasa terlalu lelah untuk memilih. Semua wanita ini terlihat sama di matanya. Boleh dibilang, ia tidak lagi peduli soal penampilan luar mereka. Yang membedakan mereka hanyalah hasil penyelidikan latar belakang mereka. Latar belakang merekalah yang terpenting. Naruto tidak ingin memilih orang yang salah.

Sebenarnya ia sudah lelah. Ia ingin semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana dan kehidupannya saat ini pun akan berubah menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Kalau semua berjalan seperti yang ia inginkan maka ia yakin bahwa semua akan berubah menjadi **jauh **lebih baik.

Naruto meletakan map tersebut di atas meja di hadapannya, "aku harap ini akan berjalan lancar."

Tidak jauh darinya, bersandar di tembok di dekat jendela ruangan pribadi temannya itu, Shikamaru berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Matanya tertuju pada keramaian di jalan di bawah sana dan wajahnya tampak bosan.

Ia berkata tanpa menoleh pada Naruto, "jadi? Kapan kau akan bertemu dengannya?"

Naruto melirik jam tangannya, "segera. Dalam waktu sepuluh sampai lima belas menit lagi ia akan datang untuk tes wawancara denganku."

Shikamaru memicingkan matanya dan menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah pernah mengatakannya namun sahabatnya itu tidak mau mendengarkannya. Semua ini tidak terdengar seperti sebuah ide yang akan bisa terlaksana dengan mudah.

"Aku tidak tahu caramu menyebaran berita ini hingga bisa membuat wanita-wanita itu berdatangan padamu..." Shikamaru berusaha agar tidak terdengar sinis, "jangan bilang kau memasang iklan di koran... 'Seorang Duda Mencari Wanita yang mau Melahirkan Anaknya'..."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, ia tahu bahwa Shikamaru tidak menyukai ide ini namun ia sudah memutuskannya dan tidak akan mengubah keputusannya itu. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk sampai ke titik ini dan Naruto sudah berdiri di titik dimana ia tidak bisa kembali lagi.

"Aku memiliki jaringan yang luas," jawab Naruto enggan untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh, "tidak sulit mencari wanita yang bersedia melahirkan anakku dengan iming-iming uang lima puluh juta yen. Yang sulit adalah memilih wanita mana yang tepat untuk hal ini."

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum getir mendengarnya. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruang kerja temannya itu, meskipun bekerja di perusahaan yang sama, jabatan yang berbeda membuat ruang kerja Shikamaru tampak seperti kamar kecil kalau dibandingkan dengan ruang kerja pria berambut pirang itu. Tentu saja Shikamaru tidak akan protes. Bagaimana pun perusahaan ini didirikan oleh kakek Naruto.

Mata Shikamaru lalu tertumpu pada beberapa map manila berwarna-warni di dalam keranjang sampah di dekat meja kerja Naruto, "berapa wanita yang sudah kamu wawancarai hari ini?"

Naruto berjengit, "aku lupa. Aku bahkan tidak menghitungnya."

Pria berambut hitam panjang diikat itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini salah. Menurutnya ini benar-benar salah. Ia paham, ia bisa ikut merasakaannya, bahwa ketika istrinya meninggal nyaris dua tahun yang lalu, separuh jiwa Naruto pun ikut mati bersamanya. Ia mengerti bahwa Naruto terluka, bagaimana pun semua orang bisa melihat betapa ia mencintai mendiang istrinya, namun melihat temannya itu lantas memilih jalan seperti ini... Shikamaru tidak bisa membenarkannya.

Menggunakan uang sejumlah sebesar itu untuk membeli apa yang disebutnya sebagai sebuah kebahagiaan bukanlah cara yang tepat. Siapa saja pasti akan tergoda dengan jumlah sebesar itu, dan itu membuat Shikamaru merasa semakin khawatir. Kalau sesuatu terjadi lagi kali ini, Naruto akan terluka jauh lebih dalam.

Saat istrinya meninggal dua puluh bulan yang lalu, Naruto benar-benar terpukul. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan istrinya yang siang itu mengalami kecelakaan saat akan berbelanja sendirian. Tentu saja itu bukan salah Naruto, tidak ada yang menyalahkan dirinya. Ia juga tahu bahwa itu terjadi di luar kuasanya namun bukan berarti itu membuat lukanya menjadi lebih ringan. Ia menghabisan waktu selama sebulan pasca tragedi itu dengan mengurung diri di rumahnya dan meratapi kepergian istrinya, dan bayinya yang masih dalam kandungan. Hingga ketika akhirnya ia pun kembali beraktifitas, ia tidak lagi seperti dulu. Ada sesuatu yang berubah pada dirinya.

Dan kini ia mencetuskan ide gila ini...

"Bukannya aku mengusirmu," Naruto melirik jam tangannya, "tapi wanita selanjutnya akan segera datang untuk kuwawancara, jadi aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau segera keluar."

Shikamaru menghela napas, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, "aku mengerti... Aku mengerti... Aku akan pergi. Tapi aku tetap lebih setuju kalau kau menungu beberapa saat lagi... Hinata baru saja meninggal, masih ada waktu bagimu untuk menenangkan diri. Perlahan-lahan kau akan jatuh cinta lagi dengan alami, kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini."

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengibaskan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusir temannya itu.

.

Shikamaru baru saja akan keluar dari ruangan itu ketika terdengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Naruto Uzumaki. Shikamaru yang memang berniat untuk pergi membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan masuk wanita muda berambut merah muda yang memang telah ditunggu kedatangannya oleh pemilik ruangan itu.

Sedikit terkejut oleh Shikamaru yang membukakan pintu untuknya, wanita itu membungkukkan badannya buru-buru, "ah, ano, saya Sakura Haruno yang tadi pagi menelpon, soal wawancara itu..."

Shikamaru tertawa kecil, "silahkan masuk, bosku sudah menunggumu. Aku baru saja akan pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini."

"Sillahkan duduk," kata Naruto mempersilahkan wanita yang mengenakan sweater berwarna putih dan rok sepanjang lutut berwarna biru muda lembut saat Shikamaru telah benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu, "nona Sakura Haruno, benar?"

Sakura duduk di hadapan Naruto sambil tersenyum tegar, "benar."

Naruto menunggu agar Sakura mempersilahkannya untuk memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya namun wanita itu tidak juga mengatakannya. Naruto berjengit sedikit. Memanggilnya 'Nona Haruno' pada pembicaraan seperti ini akan membuat semuanya terasa terlalu... Formal. Tapi Naruto tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Apa anda mau minum teh? Atau kopi?"

Naruto sebenarnya mulai merasa tidak yakin apakah ia harus melanjutkan wawancara ini atau tidak. Wanita di hadapannya ini terlihat lelah. Tangannya tampak sedikit gemetar dan lingkaran hitam samar-samar tampak di sekeliling matanya. Ia terlihat berbeda dengan wanita muda yang ada di foto yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Rambut merah mudanya yang menyentuh pundak bergerak mengikuti gerakan kepalanya, "maaf tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu..."

Pria di hadapannya itu menghela napas panjang. Tentu saja. Ia sendiri juga tidak memiliki banyak waktu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, "kita mulai saja wawancaranya, anda siap?"

Sakura mengangguk. Wajahnya masih tampak tegang namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Matanya menatap lurus ke dalam mata biru Naruto.

"Jadi, apa alasan anda datang ke mari? Maksudku, mengapa anda tertarik dengan hal yang saya tawarkan ini?"

Sakura tidak berpikir lama, "uang. Aku butuh uang. Aku rasa semua yang datang ke tempat ini pasti memiliki alasan yang sama denganku."

Naruto mengangguk, ia tahu itu tapi ia butuh lebih banyak lagi penjelasan darinya, "tentu saja, tapi untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa aku butuh uang?"

Naruto mengangguk, "ya, lima puluh juta yen bukanlah jumlah yang kecil."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "sebenarnya yang aku butuhkan bukanlah lima puluh juta yen. Aku ingin menaikan penawaran. Aku butuh lima puluh dua juga limaratus dua puluh ribu yen."

Kali ini Naruto tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya mendengar jawaban itu, butuh wakktu tiga detik baginya untuk menemukan suaranya kembali, "baiklah, aku bisa mengaturnya, tapi untuk apa?"

"Itu urusanku."

"Ya, tapi aku perlu tahu," Naruto memicingkan matanya dan mulai mengetukan jari-jarinya di atas permukaan meja kerjanya yang dilapisi kaca, "aku perlu tahu apakah aku menginvestasikan uangku dengan tepat atau tidak."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu, "aku tidak ingin mengatakannya."

Ini tidak akan berhasil. Naruto tahu bahwa wanita muda di hadapannya ini berhati keras dan tiba-tiba saja ia kehilangan kepercayaan bahwa ini akan berhasil.

"Maaf," kali ini gilirannya yang menggelengkan kepalanya, "sepertinya kita tidak bisa mencapai kesepakatan. Terima kasih telah datang hari ini tapi sekarang sayang sekali aku harus memintamu meninggalkan ruanganku."

Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah wanita itu berubah dari raut wajah tegang dan gelisah menjadi cemas dan panik. Ia segera berdiri dari kursinya, "ah, ti-tidak! Maksudku, kita... Kita bisa mulai lagi kan? Mungkin kita mulai dengan awal yang salah, ba-bagaimana kalau kita c-coba lagi? Aku mohon?"

Sesuatu. Ada sesuatu yang terpancar dari sepasang mata berwarna hijau itu yang membuat Naruto mau tidak mau hanya bisa menghela napas panjang sambil memijit pelipisnya dan meminta wanita itu untuk kembali duduk, "baiklah, kita coba sekali lagi."

Perlahan-lahan Sakura Haruno kembali duduk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap pria di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan cemas. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya, ia tahu itu, karena itu ia tidak boleh menyiakannya.

"Baiklah," Naruto bisa merasakan kecemasan yang terpancar dari mata wanita muda itu, "dari mana kau tahu tentang penawaranku ini?"

"Temanku Ino, mendapat kabar dari dokter Tsunade. Ia memberitahuku tentang hal ini. Karena itu aku mengajukan lamaran, aku juga mengenal dokter Tsunade, namun tidak terlalu dekat."

Naruto mengangguk. Dokter Tsunade adalah dokter yang mengajukan ide ini padanya. Ia juga adalah dokter yang menangani kehamilan istrinya dulu.

"Lalu, apa pekerjaanmu sehari-hari?"

"Aku mahasiswa kedokteran," kata Sakura lagi, "aku bekerja paruh waktu di beberapa tempat namun tidak ada pekerjaan tetap."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "ah, pantas saja kau membutuhkan uang..."

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk lemah, "lalu... Apa kita bisa membicarakan mengenai detil perjanjian kerja sama yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

Direktur perusahaan itu tersenyum penuh arti, "aku baru bisa memutuskan soal itu setelah cukup mengenalmu nona Haruno..."

"Sakura," katanya cepat, "panggil sakura saja."

"Baiklah, panggil aku Naruto kalau begitu," Naruto masih tersenyum, "kita perlu berbincang tentang... Beberapa hal. Sebelum aku bisa memutuskan apakah aku akan memilihmu atau tidak."

"Aku..." Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura mencoba untuk menjelaskan tentang dirinya, "aku bukanlah orang yang sulit untuk diajak bicara, biasanya... Aku tahu kau menginginkan bayi, Naruto, aku hanya... Aku bersedia untuk membantumu tapi aku juga tidak mengerti... Kenapa dengan cara ini?"

Senyum di wajah Naruto berubah menjadi senyum sedih, "istriku meninggal dua puluh bulan yang lalu. Saat itu ia tengah mengandung anak pertama kami."

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya, "ah! Maafkan aku, a-aku tidak tahu..."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku hanya menginginkan anak yang tidak pernah kumiliki, Sakura... Aku harap kau mengerti." Naruto menatap keluar jendela kantornya yang terletak di puncak gedung pencakar langit itu, "aku masih mencintai istriku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai wanita lain namun aku menginginkan seorang anak. Karena itu aku mencari wanita yang mau melahirkan anakku, bukan untuk menggantikan posisi istriku."

Sakura memandangi jari-jarinya yang saling bertaut di pangkuannya. Tentu saja ia mengerti rasa kehilangan yang dialami Naruto. Hanya saja semua ini terdengar tidak nyata di telinganya. Melahirkan anak seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya dengan bayaran lima puluh juta yen... Ini bukan hal yang lazim dilakukan orang.

"Bagaimana aku akan hamil?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada wanita itu dan tersenyum, sebelum kembali memandang keluar jendela, "sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran tentu kau pernah mendengar tentang inseminasi buatan bukan? Singkat kata, paramedis akan menanamkan spermaku untuk membuahi sel telurmu. Aku pastikan ini akan ditangani seprofesional mungkin. Kalau kau hamil, sembilan bulan kemudian kau melahirkan anakku dan menyerahkannya padaku, menandatangi surat penyerahan hak asuh dan kontrak kita berakhir."

Terdengar sederhana. Tapi ada hal lain yang mengganggu otak Sakura, "lalu bagaimana kalau aku ke-keguguran?"

Naruto tersenyum, "aku tidak mengharapkannya tapi aku tetap akan membayarmu sesuai dengan jumlah yang sudah kita sepakati."

"Atau bagaimana kalau bayi itu lahir cacat?"

Tatapan mata Naruto yang kini kembali tertuju padanya membuat napas Sakura tercekat. Pria itu tampak serius dengan kata-katanya, "cacat atau tidak, itu adalah anakku, aku tetap akan mengambilnya dan merawatnya seumur hidup."

Sakura menghela napas. Orang di hadapannya ini benar-benar serius dengan niatnya. Tentu saja ia sendiri tidakk berniat untuk mundur. Ia membutuhkan uang lima puluh juta yen itu dan ini mungkin adalah satu-satunya kesempatan untuknya mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu.

"Kapan rencana ini akan dilaksanakan?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik," gumam Naruto, ia merindukan Hinata dan anak yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sekali pun. Ia tidak akan pernah lagi bisa bertemu dengan Hinata tapi kali ini ia akan mendapatkan anak yang merupakan darah dagingnya sendiri, "lagi pula aku masih harus menunggu sembilan bulan sebelum bayinya lahir, aku tidak ingin menunggu terlalu lama..."

Ada kerinduan di nada bicara Naruto. Untuk alasan yang sulit ia jelaskan dengan kata-kata, Sakura bisa mengerti perasaan itu.

"Jadi, apa kau tertarik?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang telah dijilidnya. Ada lebih dari seratus pertanyaan di dalamnya yang telah ia siapkan, mulai dari silsilah keluarga wanita yang akan menjadi ibu anaknya itu sampai makanan kesukaan dan kebiasaan-kebiasaan lainnya.

"Aku ingin kau mengisi ini."

Sakura menerima kumpulan pertanyaan itu dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menyelipkan rambutnya ke balik kupingnya. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan disana yang begitu detail hingga membuatnya berjengit membacanya.

"Lalu, apa kau _single_?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya mendengar pertanyaan itu, "ini pertanyaan penting."

Wanita itu tersenyum getir, "aku bercerai dari suamiku awal tahun lalu."

381

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya namun ia menyembunyikannya. Ia tidak menyangka. Sakura masih begitu muda. Usianya terpaut tiga tahun dibawahnya dan ia telah bercerai. Tentu saja Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Tidak untuk saat ini.

Sakura menutup kembali kumpulan pertanyaan itu. Meskipun pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tidak sulit dijawab, namun ada begitu banyak pertanyaan di sana yang mustahil untuk diselesaikannya dalam waktu satu jam.

"Kapan aku harus mengembalikan ini?" Mata hijaunya berkilat penuh determinasi. Selangkah lagi. Ia sudah begitu dekat untuk mencapai tujuannya. Ia tidak bisa menyerah sekarang.

Naruto tersenyum, "satu-dua hari lagi dari sekarang. Aku harap kau tidak melewati satu pertanyaan pun."

Sakura mengangguk, "baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku bisa pergi sekarang?"

Naruto mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Sakura, "tentu, aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

.

Shikamaru tengah berada di ruangannya, memeriksa beberapa hal di laptopnya saat telepon di mejanya berdering. Tanpa melepaskan kacamata bacanya Shikamaru menerima telepon itu.

"Ya?"

"Shikamaru, aku menemukan calon terkuat dari ibu untuk anakku," ya tentu saja harusnya ia tahu Naruto akan langsung menelponnya.

Shikamaru mencoba mengingat-ingat seperti apa wajah wanita yang berpapasan dengannya tadi di ruangan direktur utama itu, "ah, wanita berambut merah muda itu? Siapa namanya?"

"Sakura Haruno," Naruto tertawa kecil tapi lalu suaranya berubah serius, "aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku..."

Shikamaru melepaskan kacamata bacanya. Tentu saja. Bagian yang merepotkan selalu menjadi tugasnya...

.

.

Author's Note:

Selamat tahun baru! Sebelum ada yang protes kenapa aku nulis cerita baru sebelum update yang lama, aku mau menyampaikan kabar duka... Laptopku rusak! Dan file-file ficku ada di sana semua... Jadi, no update untuk BitterSweet Love Affair, Sweet Nightmare, dan Hello Goodbye sampai laptopku pulih. Data-data ada di sana semua soalnya... Ini belum aku baca ulang jadi typo bertebaran dimana2, kebanyakan karena tombol blackberryku yg aku pakai ngetik ini sedikit... Bermasalah. Ok.

Aaaah cerita kali ini dewasa lho ya dan nggak manis :p (kapan aku pernah nulis cerita manis? Pffft) oh okay! Tinggalkan review kalau kalian sayang akuuuuu :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Baby Panic

**Genre:** Drama/Family/Romance/Hurt-Comfort

**Rating:** T to slight M

**Warning:** istilah-istilah medis dan beberapa penjabaran tentang bagian tubuh tertentu. Implikasi seksual.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to MK, inspired by Brenda Novak, another sources by Angle1.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

Sakura Haruno duduk di sisi tempat tidur rumah sakit itu. Di hadapannya, adik laki-lakinya yang terpaut usia tujuh belas tahun lebih darinya itu tengah tertidur di ranjang yang tampak begitu besar untuk tubuhnya yang kecil itu. Sebelah tangannya mengusap kepala Konohamaru dengan lembut sementara sebelah lagi tangannya di pangkuannya, memegang setumpuk pertanyaan yang harus dijawabnya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut saat anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun itu menepis tangannya dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya pucat dan kulitnya terlihat nyaris transparan. Ia bisa melihat beberapa urat kebiruan membentuk jalur yang cukup jelas di tubuh mudanya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tahu apa yang telah didampakan oleh kemoterapi pada tubuh adikknya namun ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Tidak untuk saat ini.

Ada banyak hal yang harus Sakura lakukan saat ini. Belajar untuk ujiannya, bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang dan masih ada juga setumpuk pertanyaan dari tuan Naruto Uzumaki yang harus dijawabnya. Ia bisa gila dengan begitu banyak hal yang menekannya dari begitu banyak penjuru.

Tentu saja ia tidak akan menyerah. Demi kesembuhan Konohamaru, ia akan melakukan apa pun yang ia mampu.

Ia telah membesarkan Konohamaru sendirian, sejak ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan Konohamaru. Ia begitu menyayangi Konohamaru untuk sanggup melihat tubuh kecilnya menderita seperti ini. Di usia sekecil ini, Konohamaru telah menderita terlalu banyak dan Sakura, walau hanya sedikit ingin membantu meringankannya.

Sejak masih kecil Konohamaru sudah tidak mengenal kedua orangtuanya. Ayahnya kabur dengan wanita lain saat Konohamaru masih dalam kandungan dan ibunya yang mengalami stres berat pasca ditinggal suaminya, tidak sanggup menjalani proses melahirkan yang berat dan meninggal sesaat setelah Konohamaru lahir tanpa sempat memeluknya.

Sakura tidak langsung melanjutkan sekolah begitu lulus SMA, ia memilih untuk bekerja dan mengumpulkan uang. Ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa untuk bergantung dan uang peninggalan ibunya tidaklah banyak, ia berniat untuk menggunakannya untuk membesarkan Konohamaru. Di tempatnya bekerja sambilan itulah ia bertemu dengan mantan suaminya dan jatuh cinta. Lelah dan butuh pelarian, dengan mudah ia jatuh cinta pada sosoknya yang terlihat begitu kuat dan tenang. Kalau dipikir saat ini, Sakura tahu ia terlalu terburu-buru untuk memutuskan menikah saat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Ino berjalan ke arahnya. Di tangannya ada satu kantong kertas yang ia duga berisi buah apel kesukaan Konohamaru. Sakura tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kau terlihat lelah Sakura, sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat. Malam ini biarkan aku yang menjaga Konohamaru." Ino meletakan kantong kertas itu di atas meja sebelum duduk di tepian tempet tidur Konohamaru sambil memeriksa bocah yang tengah tertidur pulas itu, "hey, ia terlihat lebih nyenyak dibanding biasanya. Syukurlah ia bisa beristirahat dengan pulas sekarang tanpa harus kesakitan..."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengikuti arah pandangan Ino. Ia tahu apa yang Ino maksud. Saat Konohamaru pertama kali menjalani kemoterapi, ia hampir selalu kesakitan. Bahkan saat tidur sekali pun. Karena itu, melihatnya dapat tidur pulas seperti ini, Sakura merasa sedikit tenang.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino yang masih menatap wajah tidur Konohamaru. Sakura tidak tahu apa jadinya dirinya tanpa Ino. Semasa sekolah mereka cukup sering bertengkar dan bersaing namun itu membuat persahabatan mereka menjadi semakin erat. Ino selalu ada di saat-saat terburuk dalam hidup Sakura. Saat ayahnya pergi, saat ibunya meninggal, saat mantan suaminya meninggalkannya untuk wanita lain, dan juga saat Konohamaru jatuh sakit tahun lalu...

"Bagaimana hasil pertemuanmu dengan orang itu tadi?" Tanya Ino akhirnya menggalihkan pandangannya dari Konohamaru, "apa kau memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran itu?"

Sakura mengangguk, "ya, aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolaknya kan? Aku butuh uang, Ino," Sakura terdengar lelah saat ia menyisir poninya kebelakang dengan sebelah tangan, "dan tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang menjanjikan bayaran sebanyak ini. Aku tidak bisa melewatkannya begitu saja."

Ino hanya mengangguk mendengarnya, tentu saja ia paham. Sakura butuh uang untuk operasi Konohamaru dan pekerjaan ini menjanjikan bayaran yang menggiurkan, "lalu seperti apa orangnya? Orang yang mau membayar sebesar lima puluh juta yen untuk seorang anak?"

Sakura menghela napas, "namanya Naruto Uzumaki, usianya, hmm mungkin dua puluh enam? Dua puluh tujuh? Aku tidak tahu pasti..."

"Eh, dia masih muda!" Ino terdengar kaget, "aku pikir hanya kakek-kakek aneh yang akan mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu untuk mendapatkan anak! Lalu kenapa ia memutuskan untuk memperoleh anak melalui inseminasi buatan? Maksudku, ia masih cukup muda... Apa dia... Kau tahu... Tidak bisa..." Ino memberi isyarat dengan telunjuknya, membuat Sakura nyaris tertawa.

Sakura tersenyum geli dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku pikir bukan itu masalahnya. Awal aku juga tidak paham. Kenapa inseminasi buatan. Maksudku, ia memiliki banyak uang dan berwajah tampan, seharusnya ia bisa mendapatkan wanita mana saja yang akan bersedia melahirkan anaknya dengan cara tradisional, tanpa harus dibayar, mungkin..."

Ino terlihat semakin tertarik, "jadi dia tampan?"

"Begitulah," gumam Sakura, teringat rambut pirang berantakan dan mata biru berkilauan yang dimilikki pria yang ditemuinya tadi. Ia harus mengakui bahwa pria itu tampak menarik, bahkan untuknya yang telah lama tidak melirik laki-laki lain selain mantan suaminya, "tapi masalahnya adalah ia masih jatuh cinta pada istrinya yang telah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak bisa melupakan mendiang istrinya, karena itu ia tidak mau mencari wanita lain untuk menggantikan istrinya. Ia hanya menginginkan seorang anak, tanpa ikatan apapun dengan wanita itu."

Ino memicingkan matanya, "jadi kamu akan mengandung anak laki-laki ini, melahirkannya dan meninggalkan anak itu begitu saja setelahnya?"

Sakura mengangguk, "begitulah perjanjiannya."

Ino tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia tampak seperti sedang berpikir mengenai untung rugi hal ini untuk Sakura. Ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu membutuhkan uang saat ini tapi hal ini buanlah hal kecil. Ini bukan hal yang bisa dilakukan dengan setengah hati. Ino tidak ingin sahabatnya itu menyesal di kemudian hari.

Seperti tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Ino, Sakura menjelaskan pada sahabatnya itu, "aku sudah memutuskannya, Ino... Aku tahu resiko yang mungkin menungguku, tapi aku membutuhkan uang itu. Untuk kesembuhan Konohamaru."

Apa yang baru saja Sakura katakan itu sangat bisa dimengerti. Saat ini kesembuhan Konohamaru adalah prioritas Sakura. Ino tahu seperti apa sayangnya Sakura pada adik yang dibesarkannya sendiri sejak lahir itu. Ino sendiri juga menyayangi Konohamaru. Ia juga sangat menginginkan kesembuhan anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun itu. Tapi ia juga mencemaskan Sakura. Ada banyak hal yang bisa saja terjadi pada Sakura karena perjanjian ini.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, Ino," kata Sakura lagi, "aku sudah mantap dengan keputusanku. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa mendukungku..."

Ino menghela napas lalu tersenyum menyemangati temannya itu, "tentu saja, bodoh! Aku akan terus mendukungmu. Aku juga menginginkan kesembuhan Konohamaru."

Sakura balas tersenyum.

.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan di sini, di meja makan apartemennya bukannya di rumah sakit mendampingi Konohamaru. Ino telah memaksanya pulang dan bersikeras bahwa ialah yang akan menjaga Konohamaru. Sebelum mampir ke rumah sakit tadi, Ino telah mampir ke apartemen Sakura, memasak beberapa makanan yang bukan merupakan mie instan yang biasa dimakannya.

Setelah hal-hal buruk yang terus menimpanya silih berganti, Ino adalah penyelamatnya. Sakura tahu ia tidak akan pernah cukup berterimakasih pada gadis yang gemar berpakaian seksi itu. Ino selalu membantu Sakura menjaga Konohamaru di saat Sakura sibuk dengan kuliahnya atau dengan kerja sambilannya.

Sakura sudah selesai makan beberapa saat yang lalu, kini di hadapannya ada sejilid kertas berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang harus dijawabnya. Ia baru saja menjawab beberapa lembar pertanyaan dan terhenti di pertanyaan ke dua puluh delapan.

Apakah ia pernah melakukan seks tidak aman dengan orang selain pasangannya? Sakura ragu-ragu menjawab pertanyaan ini. Ia mengerti pertanyaan in penting untuk ia jawab. Ia juga mengerti alasan Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti ini padanya sebelum mereka melanjutkan perjanjian mereka. Tapi Sakura tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan ini.

Sesaat setelah suaminya pergi meninggalkannya, Sakura sempat merasa frustrasi dan pergi minum ke bar dan saat itu... Sakura menekankan sebelah tangannya ke kepalanya. Apa ia benar-benar harus menjawabnya?

Sakura memutuskan untuk melompati pertanyaan tersebut. Ia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ia tahu di pertemuan mereka yang selanjutnya Naruto akan mempertanyakan satu jawaban yang hilang dari pertanyaan-perntanyaan yang ia berikan tapi Sakura akan memikirkannya nanti saja.

Ia pun melompati pertanyaan itu dan langsung menuju pertanyaan yang berikutnya mengenai sejarah penyakit yang pernah dideritanya. Sakura menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan berikutnya dengan relatif mudah. Ia mampu menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum tengah malam dan berniat untuk mengirimkannya kembali pada Naruto untuk dibaca besok paginya.

Ada sedikit perasaan cemas yang ia rasakan saat Sakura meletakan penanya di atas meja. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah ia benar-benar akan melakukannya. Belum terlambat baginya untuk mundur sekarang. Ia masih bisa berubah pikiran. Sejujurnya ia merasa takut. Hal ini bukanlah hal yang mudah baginya. Sayangnya ia tidak memiliki banyak pilihan. Ia ingin agar Konohamaru sembuh dan untuk itu ia butuh uang dalam jumlah besar.

Semoga saja keputusannya kali ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Ia tidak ingin menyesal kelak.

.

Pertemuan Sakura dan Naruto yang berikutnya terjadi tiga hari kemudian di sebuah restoran di pinggiran kota Tokyo, tidak jauh dari kampus Sakura. Sakura datang terlambat lima belas menit namun Naruto tidak tampak keberatan harus menunggu selama itu.

Saat Sakura tiba, ia segera minta maaf atas keterlambatannya namun Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk. Ia ingin langsung memulai pembicaraan mereka tanpa harus membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia pastikan sendiri hari ini.

Naruto mempersilahkan Sakura untuk memesan makanan. Ia sendiri telah memesan sepiring sandwich dan kentang goreng yang sudah disantapnya setengah sambil menunggu kedatangan Sakura. Sakura memutuskan untuk memesan semangkok salad dan segelas jus. Ia sebenarnya tidak lapar. Ia merasa cemas kalau-kalau hari ini Naruto memutuskan bahwa ia tidak bisa memilihnya untuk menjadi ibu dari anak yang diinginkannya. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana lagi ia harus mencari jalan untuk mendapatkan uang yang dibutuhkannya kalau kali ini ia ternyata harus gagal.

"Maafkan aku terlambat," gumam Sakura sambil mengaduk jusnya dengan sedotan plastiknya, "aku ada urusan sedikit di kampus..."

"Lupakan, aku tidak menunggu terlalu lama," kata Naruto, tersenyum ramah pada Sakura, "langsung saja ke pokok permasalahan kita hari ini." Naruto meletakkan lembar-lembar pertanyaan yang telah dijawab dan dikirimkan kembali oleh Sakura beberapa waktu lalu, ia mengenali tulisan tangannya sendiri di sana, " aku sudah membaca semua yang kau tuliskan di sana."

Sakura mengangguk, ia mencoba untuk tidak terlihat terlalu tegang, "aku bisa menjelaskan kalau ada yang dianggap kurang jelas."

Naruto mengangguk, "aku rasa aku bisa memahami semua jawaban yang kau berikan... Jadi... Orang tuamu bercerai?"

Sakura mengangguk, "mereka berpisah. Keduanya tidak pernah mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka secara hukum."

"Lalu..." Naruto membuka kembali lembar-lembar pertanyaan yang telah Sakura isi tersebut, "disini ditulis kau tidak pernah merokok atau mencoba narkoba..."

Sakura mengangguk lagi, "ya benar."

Naruto mengangat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan curiga, "tidak sekalipun? Walau hanya sedikit saja?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Hn... Baiklah. Kau menikah di usia sembilan belas tahun dan bercerai di usia dua puluh satu tahun. Apa penyebab perceraianmu?"

Sakura tahu pertanyaan ini jua harus ia jawab. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menjawabnya. Ia menghela napas. Ia telah menyiapkan diri semalam untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Aku bertemu Sasuke di tempatku bekerja sambilan, aku masih muda dan memiliki banyak beban hidup. Dengan cepat aku jatuh cinta dan saat aku sadar aku sudah menerima lamarannya. Kami pun menikah dan ia pindah untuk tinggal bersamaku," Sakura berjjengit mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat dan sederhana untuk menceritakan tentang pernikahannya yang singkat itu, "uh, sejak awal aku sebenarnya tahu pernikahan itu akan sulit. Tapi aku tidak menyangka, dua tahun kemudian Sasuke kabur dengan gadis SMA..."

Kali ini giliran Naruto berjengit, "itu kriminal. Orang tua gadis itu harusnya melaporkannya ke polisi."

Sakura tertawa, "memang. Tapi mereka mengajukan syarat bahwa Sasuke harus menikahi anak mereka kalau tidak ingin dilaporkan ke polisi."

"Dan mereka menikah?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang bicara diantara mereka. Sakura memakan saladnya yang nyaris belum disentuhnya sama sekali sementara Naruto membolak-balik halaman demi halaman.

"Kau pernah hamil sebelumnya."

Ini bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan namun Sakura tetap menggangguk membenarkan.

"Dan keguguran?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "apa penyebabnya?"

_Pernikahan yang penuh tekanan, _pikir Sakura namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab seperti itu, "stres, kelelahan... Aku tidak tahu aku hamil. Usia kandunganku baru dua minggu saat itu."

Naruto menutup pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dan menatap lurus ke dalam mata hijau Sakura. Dalam hati Sakura memiliki firasat tentang pertanyaan terakhir Naruto ini.

"Ada satu pertanyaan yang kau lompati."

Sakura menelan ludah.

"Keberatan kalau kau menjawabnya sekarang?"

.

"Neneknya meninggal karena serangan jantung?"

Sekali lagi, Shikamaru berada di ruangan Naruto membacakan hasil penyelidikan yang telah ia dapatkan, "yah, begitulah, tapi ia meninggal di usia delapan puluh tahun, bukan kematian dini... Selain itu tidak adda sejarah penyakit menurun lainnya..."

Naruto memutar-mutar pena di sela-sela jarinya, "lanjutkan."

"Baiklah, apa lagi yang aku dapat, hmmm..." Shikamaru yang berdiri memunggungi Naruto bersandar di mejanya sambil menatap ke luar jendela, sebelah tangan mengusap dagunya yang licin tanpa janggut itu, "ah, kehidupan pernikahannya sendiri cukup menarik, mantan suaminya kabur dengan gadis SMA..."

"Wow," Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "terdengar seperti seorang bajingan untukku? Apa pernikahan mereka bermasalah?"

"Masalah keuangan, mungkin," Shikamaru mengangkat kedua bahunya, "keduanya tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap."

Naruto membayangkan kehidupan pernikahan seperti itu namun sulit buatnya membayangkannya. Selama satu tahun setengah pernikahannya dengan Hinata mereka selalu berkecukupan dan bahagia. Ia tidak pernah sekali pun mengkhianati Hinata. Mereka sangat bahagia...

"Ah, lalu coba terka apa yang aku dengar dari pelayan bar yang aku temui semalam..." Shikamaru tersenyum sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto, "ia mengenal Sakura. Ah, paling tidak, pacarnya mengenal Sakura."

Naruto memicingkan matanya, "apa maksudmu?"

Shikamaru bersiul, "kau tahu, pelayan bar itu melihatku tengah menyusun map berisi laporanku tentang wanita itu untukmu dan ia mengenali foto Sakura. Lalu ia mulai berceloteh panjang lebar," Shikamaru tersenyum, "katanya setahun yang lalu Sakura tidur dengan kekasihnya."

Naruto mengeluh, "ah baiklah, coret nama dia dari daftar kandidat calon ibu dari anakku," ia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dengan lelah. Dengan begini ia harus mulai dari awal lagi.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Shikamaru, "selain satu cacat kecil itu, catatan lainnya cukup bersih, mungkin yang paling bersih diantara para wanita lain yang melamar, kau tahu?"

Naruto menggeleng, "tidak, lupakan. Aku ingin wanita yang benar-benar bersih untuk mengandung anakku. Aku tidak ingin ada gen buruk dalam tubuh anakku."

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya, "kau juga tidak sebersih yang kau pikirkan, Naruto. Berapa wanita yang sudah kau tiduri sebelum kau bertemu dengan Hinata?"

Naruto memicingkan mata ke arah temannya itu, "tutup mulutmu."

Shikamaru tertawa, "baiklah... Baiklah... Tapi, ngomong-ngomong apa kau tidak tertarik dengan alasan mengapa ia melamar pekerjaan ini?"

.

"Ya aku melakukan seks tidak aman dengan selain pasanganku, satu kali." Sakura menelan ludah, ia terpaksa mengatakannya. Menolak untuk bertemu pandang dengan Naruto ia memutuskan untuk menatap mangkok saladnya, "setahun yang lalu, setelah bercerai dengan mantan suamiku, aku... Aku terlalu mabuk saat itu untuk mengingat detail kejadiannya tapi itu bukan hal yang bisa aku banggakan atau aku harapkan akan terjadi lagi."

Naruto mempelajari gerak-gerik Sakura dengan pandangan matanya. Ia tahu Sakura tidak berbohong. Ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari laporan Shikamaru kemarin sore dan kali ini ia hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Sakura. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa keputusan yang diambilnya ini tidak salah.

"Ja-jadi," Sakura perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, "apa aku diterima?"

Naruto menghela napas.

Mata itu. Sepasang mata hijau yang menatapnya seperti itu, bagaimana ia bisa menolaknya?

_"Apa kau tahu alasan kenapa ia melamar pekerjaan ini?"_

_Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "karena ia butuh uang, tentu saja."_

_Shikamaru tersenyum miring, "ya, siapa yang tidak butuh uang? Tapi untuk apa uang sebanyak itu? Apa ia mengatakannya padamu?"_

_Naruto menggeleng._

_Pria berambut hitam itu membalikan badannya hingga kini ia menghadap ke arah atasan sekaligus teman sejak masa kuliahnya itu, "adik laki-lakinya yang berusia enam tahun kini tengah dirawat di rumah sakit. Leukimia. Yang bisa menyelamatkannya hanya operasi transplantasi yang memakan biaya lima puluh juta yen."_

Sepasang mata hijau bertemu dengan biru. Naruto sedikit bimbang. Ia tidak yakin dengan keputusannya ini namun ia telah mengambil keputusan dan yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah menerapkan keputusannya itu. Ia adalah seorang pebisnis yang handal. Menyampaikan keputusan seperti ini seharusnya tidak sulit.

Seharusnya.

Entah kenapa tenggorokannya tercekat saat ia membuka mulutnya, "maaf.._."_

Saat itulah harapan Sakura jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping.

_._

_Author's Note:_

Wow, aku nggak menyangka tanggapan chapter 1 cukup bagus. :)

Jangankan kalian, aku sendiri juga agak nggak percaya aku menulis sesuatu dengan implikasi NaruHina yang bukan sekadar hint. Maksudku, aku sama sekali tidak suka NaruHina tapi aku harus menulis beberapa porsi NaruHina di cerita ini... Aku anggap latihan untuk mengurangi rasa benciku? Oh whatever...

Aku menyukai Shikamaru, yang paling aku sukai di cerita ini :) rasanya sayang memasangkan dia dengan siapa pun. (Shikamaru punyaku! #uyel2 shikamaru) oh tapi kita lihat nanti saja :)

Aku tahu Konohamaru di canon berusia 10-12 tahunan tapi demi berlangsungnya cerita ini, Konohamaru berusia 6 tahun dan sangat imut :)

Dan oh, teman dekatku baru saja melahirkan anak keduanya dan diberinama Sakura. (Kebetulan suaminya orang Jepang). Sakura kecil sangat imuuuuut. Temanku bilang, "kalau anakmu laki-laki berinama Naruto, dan jodohkan dengan anakku." Yang benar saja... Orang tua mana yang cukup gila untuk memberi nama anaknya 'fish cake'!? (Kecuali kushina dan minato, ya...)

Okay, next chapter! We enter the real plot.

_Edit: !6jan2013_

_-kalau. Memang ada typo nama karakter di fik saya, itu bukan karena saya copy paste cerita yg saya tulis, tolong hati-hati dalam menuduh. Saat ini saya mengerjakan 12 fanfic dengan pairing yang berbeda-beda, wajar kalau saya kehilangan konsentrasi dan salah tulis. Pairing yang saya tulis ada Draco-Hermione, Edward-Winry, Ichigo-Orihime, Kenshin-Kaoru, Hinata-Sasuke, Naruto-Sakura, Nodame-Shinichi, Luffy-Nami, Vaan-Penelo, Rukia-Renji dan Ciel-Lizzy, jadi dan semua fic saya ketik sekaligus dengan blackberry saya. Jadi typo itu karena konsentrasi saya pecah. Yang ada, saya yang kecewa dituduh copy paste oleh reader saya sendiri. Kalau memang kalian biasa mengikuti cerita saya harusnya kalian bisa menemukan kekhasan dalam tulisan saya. Sekian. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Baby Panic

**Genre:** Drama/Family/Romance/Hurt-Comfort

**Rating:** T to slight M

**Warning:** istilah-istilah medis dan beberapa penjabaran tentang bagian tubuh tertentu. Implikasi seksual.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to MK, inspired by Brenda Novak, another sources by Angle1.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang membawanya datang ke tempat ini. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia datang, begitu ia sadar tahu-tahu saja kakinya telah melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan gedung rumah sakit khusus yang baru sekali ini dikunjunginya itu. Bukankah ia sudah memutuskan semuanya? Lalu apa yang ia lakukan di tempat ini?

"Maaf, aku ingin mengunjungi Konohamaru Haruno."

Perawat berseragam putih itu memandangi Naruto dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Konohamaru adalah pasien yang telah dirawat selama nyaris setahun di rumah sakit ini, semua dokter dan perawat di rumah sakit ini mengenalnya. Bagaimana pun, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat pria berambut pirang dan bertubuh ramping ini datang mengunjungi anak laki-laki itu.

Naruto menyadari tatapan yang ditujukan padanya itu dan lalu ia tersenyum, "aku teman dari Sakura Haruno, kakak Konohamaru, aku ingin mengunjunginya..."

Pelayan itu menghela napas. Lalu ia menggangguk dan tersenyum, "mari ikut saya, saya akan tunjukkan ruangannya."

Naruto balas tersenyum sebelum ia mengikuti perawat itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak pernah menyukai rumah sakit. Bau disinfektan yang pekat dan suara langkah di koridor yang sepi membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Ia tidak suka berlama-lama di rumah sakit. Terutama semenjak istrinya meninggal di rumah sakit nyaris dua tahun yang lalu... Rumah sakit selalu mengingatkannya akan kejadian hari itu dan ia tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di tempat itu.

"Dari sini anda hanya perlu lurus dan di depan, ambil koridor kiri. Kamar Konohamaru ada di ujung koridor tersebut," kata perawat itu memberikan arahan saat mereka sampai di pertigaan, "maaf aku hanya bisa menggantarkan sampai sini..."

Naruto tersenyum dan membungkuk sekilas, "aku mengerti, terima kasih!"

Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan di tempat ini. Naruto berpikir lagi sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Untuk apa ia datang ke tempat ini? Bukankah ia sudah mengambil keputusan bahwa ia tidak akan bekerja sama dengan Sakura? Bukankah ia telah memutuskan bahwa ia akan mencari orang lain untuk menjadi ibu dari anaknya?

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia telah memutuskan hari itu bahwa ia akan mencari orang lain yang akan mengandung dan melahirkan anaknya, namun sesuatu dalam dirinya terus menghantuinya dan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemuinya sekali lagi. Ia ingin memberinya kesempatan sekali lagi. Untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat...

Sakura tampak terpukul saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa menerimanya. Ia masih terbayang-bayang wajah Sakura hari itu saat mereka makan siang bersama di restoran. Ia tahu, ia telah menghancurkan harapan wanita muda itu dan di sudut hatinya yang paling dalam ia merasa menyesal karena harus melihat ekspresi wajah terluka Sakura hari itu.

Malam harinya ia berbicara dengan Shikamaru tentang keputusannya dan apa yang dikatakan temannya itu tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

_"Aku rasa, ia layak mendapatkan kesempatan ini, Naruto," Shikamaru duduk di sebelah sahabatnya itu saat mereka menghabiskan malam bersama di sebuah bar langganan mereka untuk minum-minum sepulang kerja, sebelah tangan pria muda berambut hitam itu memegang rokok yang sudah tinggal setengahnya. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, hari dimana Shikamaru yang biasanya tidak merokok membiarkan dirinya untuk merokok sepuasnya, menurutnya sehari dalam seminggu ia perlu membebaskan dirinya melakukan hal-hal yang biasanya tidak ia lakukan, "wanita itu memiliki catatan yang cukup bersih, kecuali satu cacat kecil itu. Yah, itu pun kalau satu kesalahan itu bisa disebut sebagai cacat."_

_Naruto meletakan gelasnya yang telah kosong ke atas meja, "aku ingin wanita yang benar-benar bersih untuk menjadi ibu dari anakku."_

_Shikamaru menoleh ke arah temannya itu dan tersenyum, "dan wanita itu kotor untukmu? Naruto, ia hanya tidur dengan laki-laki yang bukan pasangannya, satu kali... Itu tidak membuatnya sama dengan seorang pelacur!"_

_Naruto memicingkan matanya. Ia tidak pernah sedikit pun berpikir bahwa Sakura Haruno terlihat seperti seorang pelacur. Tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja..._

_"Kau tidak punya banyak waktu. Menolaknya berarti kau harus mencari lagi dari awal, tidakkah itu kedengaran melelahkan untukmu?" Shikamaru memulai ceramahnya lagi, "lagi pula, Sakura terlihat begitu putus asa. Hanya kau yang bisa membantunya saat ini. Ia butuh uang untuk adiknya dan kau memiliki uang yang ia butuhkan. Kenapa tidak dicoba saja? Aku yakin, jauh di dalam hatimu yang paling dalam kau juga ingin memberinya kesempatan itu."_

Naruto benci harus berdebat dengan Shikamaru. Terutama kalau ia harus mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu memang benar. Seperti kali ini, ia enggan mengakuinya tapi apa yang dikatakan temannya itu benar. Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia ingin memberikan kesempatan pada Sakura. Tidak peduli berbagai macam alasan yang telah ia sampaikan untuk menolak Sakura, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia ingin Sakura melahirkan anaknya. Meski pun dalam hati ia mencoba untuk membela diri dengan cara mengatakan bahwa semua ini karena ia tidak ada waktu lagi. Ia tidak memiliki banyak pilihan dan saat ini, dibandingkan dengan pelamar lainnya, Sakura lah yang paling mendekati sempurna.

Ia mungkin bisa mengucapkan berbagai macam alasan namun kenyataannya, di sinilah ia berdiri saat ini. Tepat di luar pintu kamar tempat dimana Konohamaru, adik laki-laki satu-satunya Sakura Haruno dirawat.

Naruto menelan ludah. Kemarin ia telah menolak Sakura dan hari ini, ia berdiri di sini. Sebelah tangan memeluk bingkisan untuk adik wanita yang akan menjadi ibu dari anaknya dan sebelah tangannya lagi terkepal, bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu rumah sakit yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

Ia menghela napas.

Semuanya hanya soal waktu saja.

Dengan memberanikan diri, Naruto Uzumaki mengetuk pintu kamar tempat dimana bocah laki-laki berusia enam tahun itu dirawat.

.

Sakura tidak bisa percaya apa yang terjadi siang ini di rumah sakit.

Malam ini ia berbaring terlentang di kamarnya memandangi langit-langit kamarnya di dalam kegelapan, kembali teringat dengan kejadian yang terjadi siang tadi di kamar Konohamaru. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau setelah menolaknya kemarin, mengatakan bahwa _ia-sangat-menyesal-namun-ia-tidak-memiliki-pilihan-lain, _hari ini pria yang sama dengan yang telah menolaknya itu datang ke rumah sakit tempat adiknya dirawat dengan membawa bingkisan hadiah untuk adiknya itu dan mengatakan bahwa karena sesuatu dan lain hal yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan, ia memutuskan untuk merubah keputusannya dan menerima Sakura untuk menjadi calon ibu bagi bayinya.

Tentu saja ini mengejutkannya. Sakura tidak pernah menyangka bahwa orang seperti Naruto akan datang menjenguk Konohamaru dengan membawa hadiah yang nampak mahal dan mengatakan bahwa ia memberikan Sakura kesempatan kedua. Sakura pikir, mungkin ada yang salah dengan pengusaha muda itu saat ia datang siang itu dengan senyum canggung menghiasi wajahnya yang cukup tampan. Sejujurnya, saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa menerima lamaran Sakura saat itu, Sakura telah merasa putus asa. Ia merasa kehilangan harapan dan tidak tahu harus mencari kemana uang sebanyak itu untuk pengobatan Konohamaru. Karena itu saat ia membukakan pintu dan di hadapannya berdiri pria yang baru saja menolaknya sehari sebelumnya, Sakura terlalu merasa terkejut untuk mempersilahkannya masuk atau mengusirnya. Ia hanya berdiri membisu dengan mulut terbuka selama dua menit. Sampai kemudian Ino datang dan mendorong tubuh Sakura dari pintu untuk mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

Sakura tersenyum saat mengingat bahwa Konohamaru dengan cepat bisa menerima Naruto sebagai teman Sakura dan juga temannya. Mungkin semua itu berkat hadiah yang dibawakan Naruto untuk Konohamaru, atau mungkin juga karena selama ini Konohamaru merindukan sosok laki-laki dewasa seperti Naruto... Sakura sedikit tidak percaya ketika dalam waktu singkat Konohamaru dan Naruto telah berteman, bahkan anak laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu berhasil membuat Naruto berjanji untuk datang lagi lain waktu dan bertemu dengannya. Sakura tidak pernah menyangka, pria seperti Naruto bisa bergaul dengan mudah dengan anak-anak.

Ia akan menjadi ayah yang baik. Sakura tahu itu hanya dengan melihat bagaimana sikap Naruto pada Konohamaru. Mungkin setelah ia melahirkan anak mereka nanti, Sakura tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan anak itu lagi karena Naruto memang berniat membesarkan anak itu sendirian tanpa bantuannya, namun paling tidak Sakura bisa merasa tenang karena ia tahu Naruto akan menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anak mereka kelak.

Sakura teringat bagaimana Konohamaru tampak kecewa saat Naruto berkata bahwa ia harus pergi. Sakura tidak pernah melihat adik satu-satunya itu tampak begitu sedih harus ditinggalkan seseorang, terutama orang yang baru dikenalnya hari itu. Namun wajah Konohamaru berubah ceria saat Naruto berjanji bahwa ia pasti akan datang lagi berkunjung dan bermain dengannya. Sakura tidak percaya bahwa seorang pengusaha sibuk seperti Naruto akan membuat janji untuk bermain dengan anak kecil yang bukan siapa-siapa baginya namun senyum di wajah pria muda itu saat mengatakannya membuatnya entah mengapa langsung mempercayainya. Ia tidak berbohong saat berkata bahwa ia akan datang lagi.

Keduanya tidak saling bicara saat mereka berjalan berdampingan meninggalkan gedung rumah sakit menuju pelataran parkir tempat Naruto meninggalkan mobilnya. Ino bersikeras bahwa Sakura sebaiknya menerima tawaran Naruto untuk mengantarkannya pulang ke apartemennya sore itu. Sakura ada tes penting di kampusnya besok sehingga malam itu ia tidak bisa menemani Konohamaru di rumah sakit. Konohamaru tampak tidak keberatan. Ia tampak sibuk bermain dengan satu set perlengkapan ninja mainan yang dibawakan Naruto sebagai hadiah saat datang tadi.

Naruto sendiri tidak berkata apa-apa mengenai perjanjian mereka sampai mereka berada di dalam mobil dan meninggalkan pelataran parkir rumah sakit yang terletak di pinggiran kota itu.

"_Konohamaru... Berapa usianya tahun ini?"_

_Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa topik pembuka pembicaraan mereka sore itu adalah adik laki-lakinya ia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan begitu tertarik tentang adiknya itu, "bulan lalu ia merayakan ulang tahunnya yang keenam."_

_Naruto masih menatap lurus ke jalanan di hadapannya, "lalu sejak kapan ia jatuh sakit?"_

"_Pertengahan tahun lalu. Beberapa saat setelah aku dan Sasuke bercerai. Konohamaru sudah sepuluh bulan ini dirawat inap di rumah sakit," entah mengapa Sakura dapat bercerita dengan lancar meskipun sebelumnya ia sempat enggan bicara tentang kondisi adiknya saat ia pertama kali melamar untuk menjadi ibu dari anak Naruto hari itu._

"_Bagaimana dengan biayanya? Bukankah biaya rumah sakit dan obat untuk penderita kanker tidak murah, dari mana kau mendapatkan uangnya?"_

_Sakura memandang ke luar jendela mobil yang tengah melaju, "ada uang asuransi kesehatan. Tentu saja aku juga harus menghemat, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan Konohamaru harus dirawat..."_

"_Tidak ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya?"_

_Sakura tersenyum getir, "untuk bisa sembuh, Konohamaru harus melakukan operasi transplantasi. Untuk melakukan operasi transplantasi selain dibutuhkan donor yang tepat, aku juga membutuhkan uang sebesar lima puluh juta. Tanpa keduanya, operasi tidak bisa dilakukan dan Konohamaru tidak bisa disembuhkan."_

"_Lalu, kau sudah mendapatkan donor yang tepat?"_

_Sakura menggeleng meskipun ia tidak yakin Naruto melihat gerakannya itu, "aku sudah mengajukan diri untuk diperiksa, seluruh kerabatku juga sahabat-sahabatku... Bahkan Sasuke telah diperiksa namun tidak ada yang cocok untuk menjadi pendonor..."_

"_Sasuke?" Nama itu terdengar aneh saat terucap dari bibir Naruto, seperti ada semacam rasa tidak suka tersirat dari caranya mengucapkan nama laki-laki yang bahkan belum dikenalnya itu, "pendonor boleh tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Konohamaru?"_

_Sakura mengangguk, "Tentu saja asal ditemukan kecocokan... Siapa saja bisa menjadi pendonor, meskipun umumnya akan lebih lazim ditemukan kecocokan dari pihak keluarga."_

"_Aku pikir kau dan Sasuke sudah tidak saling bicara," gumam Naruto, "aku pikir kau membencinya setelah apa yang ia lakukan padamu."_

_Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto dan tertawa kecil sebelum kembali memandang keluar jendela, "Aku belum memaafkannya. Tapi aku tidak ingin melewatkan kemungkinan bahwa ia bisa jadi donor yang cocok bagi Konohamaru. Sewaktu aku menghubunginya, ia juga terdengar kaget. Sasuke memang brengsek namun selama kami bersama, ia sempat menjadi sosok ayah bagi Konohamaru. Ia mungkin tidak lagi mencintaiku namun ia masih menyayangi Konohamaru. Aku terkejut saat ia datang hari itu juga ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa..."_

_Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa selama beberapa detik. Tampaknya ia tengah memikirkan tentang sesuatu. Sakura sendiri tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya memandangi jalanan menuju apartemennya yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. _

_Beruntung apartemennya mudah ditemukan sehingga Naruto tidak sulit mengantarkannya sampai ke tujuan meskipun itu pertama kalinya ia ke apartemen itu. Sesaat sebelum Sakura meninggalkan mobil mewah itu sambil menggumamkan terima kasih, Naruto secara mengejutkan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan gadis berambut merah muda itu dan menahannya._

_Sakura menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto dan memandangnya dengan bingung, "ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi?"_

"_Aku ingin kamu melahirkan anakku."_

_Sakura terdiam._

"_Aku ingin kita melanjutkan pembicaraan kerja sama kita, aku ingin kamu melahirkan anakku," ulang Naruto, kali ini menatap tajam ke mata Sakura, "aku akan membayarmu sesuai jumlah yang kamu inginkan. Aku juga akan memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit untuk melihat apakah aku bisa menjadi donor yang tepat untuk Konohamaru."_

_Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, "K-kau serius?"_

"_Apa kau mau melahirkan anakku?"_

_Sakura menjawabnya sebelum ia sempat memikirkannya, "ya, aku bersedia."_

_Naruto tersenyum, senyum pertamanya sejak mereka meninggalkan rumah sakit tadi, "bagus, kosongkan waktu luangmu besok, kita akan ke rumah sakit untuk menemui dokter yang akan menangani proses inseminasi buatannya..."_

_Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk._

_Semua terjadi begitu cepat._

_._

Dokter yang dimaksud Naruto sehari sebelumnya ternyata adalah seorang wanita cantik berdada besar dan berbibir sensual. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Sakura ke ruang praktiknya. Ia tampak sudah menunggu kedatangan Naruto dengan cukup antusias.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sakura-chan, aku Tsunade, dokter yang mengusulkan proses inseminasi buatan ini pada Naruto," bibir berlapis lipstik merah menyala wanita itu mengembang membentuk senyum ramah saat ia mempersilahkan Sakura duduk di hadapannya, "aku rasa Naruto sudah menjelaskan tentang rencananya untuk memiliki bayi dari proses inseminasi buatan, bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Di sebelahnya, untuk alasan yang ia tidak mengerti, duduk Naruto yang juga terlihat sama tegangnya seperti dirinya. Wanita di hadapannya ini cukup ramah, namun pembicaraan mengenai inseminasi buatan ini membuatnya merasa risih dan malu, meski pun sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran ia juga mempelajari tentang hal ini di kelas.

"Hari ini aku akan menjelaskan tentang proses pembuahan atau inseminasi buatan ini. Pada umumnya, proses ini sering digunakan untuk pasangan dengan beberapa masalah. Misalnya faktor usia atau penyakit, yang membuat pembuahan secara alami hampir sulit atau tidak bisa dilakukan," Tsunade tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura memerah, "tentu saja dengan proses ini kemungkinan untuk terjadinya pembuahan bukannya seratus persen, namun tetap jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan proses pembuahan alami."

Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya untuk melihat apakah pria muda itu juga merasa tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini atau tidak dan ia bersyukur saat melihat wajah Naruto saat itu sama merahnya dengan wajahnya.

"Prosesnya sendiri bisa dijelaskan dengan cukup sederhana. Pertama kami akan mengambil sample sperma dari Naruto dan menanamkannya untuk proses pembuahan dalam tubuhmu, tenang saja, proses ini tidak menyakitkan sama sekali," ia menambahkan sambil tersenyum jahil pada Naruto yang bertambah merah padam, "terutama untuk Naruto, sama sekali tidak menyakitkan."

Sakura mendengus. Tentu saja ia tahu bagaimana proses pengambilan sperma dilakukan untuk kegiatan ini dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan komentar sinis pada Naruto yang tampak menghindari pandangannya, "oh aku yakin, Naruto akan menyukai proses pengambilan sample spermanya..."

Naruto semakin merah padam dan hanya bisa mendengus untuk membalasnya, "oh diamlah, aku membayarmu lima puluh juta untuk ini."

.

.

Author's Note: Yap cepat! Tapi ini update cepat terakhir dari saya. Mungkin. Saya akan segera kembali sibuk beberapa hari ke depan jadi update akan makan waktu sedikit lebih lama.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Baby Panic

**Genre:** Drama/Family/Romance/Hurt-Comfort

**Rating:** T to slight M

**Warning:** istilah-istilah medis dan beberapa penjabaran tentang bagian tubuh tertentu. Implikasi seksual.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to MK, inspired by Brenda Novak, another sources by Angle1.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

"Yang paling aku suka adalah Sasuke Sarutobi! Menurutku ninja Koga adalah yang terbaik!"

"Oh ya? Hmmm, kalau begitu aku salah telah membelikanmu buku tentang ninja Iga? Sakura hanya bilang kalau kau menyukai ninja, ia tidak bilang kalau kau menyukai ninja Koga..." Naruto tersenyum, sebelah tangan mengusap kepala Konohamaru dengan lembut, "lain kali aku akan membawakan buku yang lainnya untukmu."

"Benarkah?!" Konohamaru tampak bersemangat mendengarnya, "Nee-chan, dengar? Naruto-nii chan akan membelikanku buku tentang ninja koga!"

Sakura yang duduk di sisi lain ruangan sambil mengupaskan apel yang dibawakan Naruto untuk Konohamaru tersenyum, "terima kasih, tapi, kau sudah membawakan begitu banyak hadiah untuk Konohamaru..."

Naruto tertawa kecil, "tidak masalah, aku dan Konohamaru kan berteman, ya kan?"

"Un!" Konohamaru mengiyakan dengan penuh semangat.

Minggu ini sudah tiga kali Naruto datang ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi Konohamaru. Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa keduanya akan begitu cepat menjadi akrab. Pria seperti Naruto, yang merupakan seorang pengusaha sukses mau meluangkan waktu untuk bermain dengan Konohamaru... Sakura enggan mengakuinya namun pandangannya terhadap Naruto mulai berubah.

Sakura mengawasi adiknya yang tampak begitu bersemangat bercerita pada Naruto tentang buku yang baru-baru ini dibacakan Sakura untuknya. Naruto tampak mendengarkannya dengan antusias dan sesekali menimpali cerita Konohamaru. Dulu saat Sasuke masih bersamanya suasana seperti ini cukup sering dirasakan Sakura. Semenjak Sasuke pergi dan Konohamaru jatuh sakit ia hampir tidak pernah lagi mendengar suara tawa ceria adiknya itu. Kedatangan Naruto ke dalam kehidupannya, perlahan-lahan telah membawa satu perubahan.

Sakura meletakan apel yang sudah ia kupas dan potong-potong di meja di sebelah tempat tidur Konohamaru. Anak laki-laki itu sepertinya asyik bermain dan bercanda dengan Naruto sehingga melupakan keberadaan kakak perempuannya itu.

"Hei, lihat sudah jam berapa ini," Sakura mengingatkan, "kau harus istirahat..."

Konohamaru melemparkan tatapan protes pada kakaknya itu, "tapi aku lagi bercerita tentang kehebatan Sasuke Sarutobi pada Naruto-niichan..."

"Sakura benar, kau harus beristirahat," kata Naruto masih sambil tersenyum, "kau bisa lanjutkan ceritanya besok?"

Wajah Konohamaru langsung berubah ceria, "Naruto-nii chan akan datang lagi besok?!"

"Ya, aku akan datang lagi besok," Naruto berjanji.

Sakura menghela napas. Sepertinya Naruto terlalu memanjakan Konohamaru. Ia tidak ingin adik laki-lakinya itu tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak pernah melihat Konohamaru penuh semangat seperti ini. Kehadiran Naruto telah berpengaruh cukup banyak bagi Konohamaru.

"Sekarang makan apelmu dan istirahatlah," Sakura berkata sambil membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, "aku tidak bisa menginap di rumah sakit malam ini karena besok ada ujian. Kamu tidak apa-apa aku tinggal kan? Sebentar lagi seharusnya Ino akan datang untuk menemanimu..."

Konohamaru menoleh ke arah Sakura dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Naruto-niichan juga akan pulang sekarang?"

Naruto tertawa kecil, "aku harus mengantarkan Sakura pulang, tapi bukankah aku sudah berjanji kalau besok aku akan datang lagi ke rumah sakit? Tenang saja aku akan membawakan buku tentang ninja untukmu."

Wajah Konohamaru kembali ceria mendengarnya, "baiklah aku akan menunggu dengan sabar!"

.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Konohamaru, sepertinya ia sangat menyukaimu..."

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan berdampingan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Mereka baru saja meninggalkan kamar tempat Konohamaru dirawat inap. Seperti biasa kali ini pun Naruto akan mengantar Sakura pulang dengan mobilnya.

"Tidak masalah, aku juga sangat menyukai Konohamaru," jawab Naruto terdengar santai, "aku anak tunggal jadi aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki adik laki-laki."

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura mendengar Naruto berbicara tentang keluarganya. Sejujurnya ia ingin mendengar lebih banyak tentang Naruto. Meskipun hanya sementara namun untuk sementara waktu ini mereka akan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Karena itu, setidaknya Sakura ingin mengenal Naruto lebih dekat lagi.

"Kedua orang tuamu tinggal bersamamu?" Tanya Sakura setelah memberanikan diri untuk menggali lebih jauh tentang latar belakang Naruto.

"Tidak, keduanya tinggal di Osaka, cabang utama perusahaan kami ada di Osaka dan ayahku yang memegang perusahaan utama," Naruto tersenyum, "tapi mereka sering datang berkunjung ke Tokyo."

"Kau berasal dari Osaka?" Sakura terdengar tidak percaya, "aku dari Kyoto!"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "oh ya? Aku tidak mendengar sedikit pun aksen Kansai darimu..."

Sakura tersenyum, "aku pindah ke Tokyo saat SMP, Konohamaru juga lahir di Tokyo. Tapi aksen Kansaiku masih kadang-kadang muncul saat aku bersemangat, atau marah."

Naruto tertawa dan Sakura memutuskan dalam hati bahwa ia menyukai suara tawa Naruto, "aku berusaha menghilangkan aksen Kansaiku dengan susah payah... Susah untuk bernegosiasi dengan serius dengan aksen Kansai. Lama kelamaan aksen Kansaiku hilang dengan sendirinya... Ah tapi aku masih menggunakannya saat berbicara dengan orang tuaku. Kadang-kadang..."

"Kau harus mencoba menggunakannya di depan Konohamaru ia akan senang sekali..."

"Dengan aksen Kansai?"

Sakura mengangguk, "ia menyukai segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Kyoto... Termasuk ninja, samurai dan lain-lain..."

Naruto tertawa, "tapi aksen Kyoto dan Osaka berbeda..."

"Konohamaru tidak akan tahu bedanya, selama itu aksen Kansai."

Pria bermata biru itu tersenyum, "aku akan mencobanya lain kali..."

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah sampai di pelataran parkir rumah sakit. Seperti biasa, Naruto membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura dan mempersilahkannya masuk tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tindakan Naruto ini, meskipun sederhana, namun mampu membuat Sakura merasa sangat dihargai. Belum pernah sebelumnya seorang pria membukakan pintu apapun untuknya.

"Apakah Sasuke dan Konohamaru cukup dekat?"

Mobil telah melaju meninggalkan tempat parkir rumah sakit saat Naruto mengejutkan Sakura tentang pertanyaan seputar Sasuke. Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto tampak begitu tertarik dengan Sasuke. Ia sendiri tidak begitu berminat untuk kembali mengingat-ingat tentang mantan suaminya itu.

"Sasuke mengenal Konohamaru sejak ia masih kecil. Ada semacam ikatan batin diantara mereka. Sasuke juga adalah alasan kenapa Konohamaru menyukai Sasuke Sarutobi..."

Naruto berjengit, "karena mereka memiliki nama yang sama?"

Sakura tersenyum, "anak-anak memang sederhana. Tapi saat ini Konohamaru sudah tidak pernah menanyakan tentang keberadaan Sasuke lagi. Setelah perceraian kami... Butuh waktu, tapi pada akhirnya ia mulai melupakan Sasuke."

"Pasti menyedihkan..." Gumam Naruto, "Konohamaru harus kehilangan kepercayaan pada orang yang dikaguminya..."

Sakura hanya tersenyum, ia menatap ke luar jendela, sebuah kebiasaan yang belakangan ini sering dilakukannya saat berada di mobil Naruto. Sakura menyadari bahwa wajah Naruto dari samping terlihat tampan sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya kemana pun asal tidak memandangi wajahnya.

"Hei, Sakura," panggil Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan mulut ternganga. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kalau kau hamil nanti, apa kata Konohamaru? Bukankah akan lebih mudah kalau kita menikah?"

Cara ia mengatakan semua itu begitu ringan tanpa beban. Sakura sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan mengajukan ide segila itu. Bukankah ia baru menyetujui perjanjian ini beberapa hari yang lalu? Mereka bahkan belum saling mengenal jauh satu sama lain.

"Lalu setelah itu?" Ada rasa pahit di mulut Sakura saat ia mengatakannya, "saat bayi itu lahir dan kita bercerai, apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Kau dan bayi itu akan pergi begitu saja dari kehidupan kami. Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya pada Konohamaru? Bahwa sekali lagi, seorang pria pergi dari kehidupan kami?"

Sakura tahu apa yang Naruto katakan ada benarnya. Kalau mereka menikah maka akan lebih mudah untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Konohamaru. Konohamaru memang masih kecil tapi ia tidak asing lagi dengan konsep perceraian. Di usia sekecil itu ia sudah belajar bahwa pernikahan tidak akan selalu bisa berjalan mulus dan kadang-kadang harus diakhiri dengan perpisahan.

Mungkin sebenarnya, Sakuralah yang takut harus menghadapi perpisahan sekali lagi. Dengan menikahi Naruto, ia akan memiliki keterikatan dengan Naruto dan saat harus berpisah nanti, pasti akan terasa lebih menyakitkan untuknya.

Tapi Naruto benar... Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan kehamilannya pada Konohamaru, pada orang-orang di sekitarnya tanpa menikah terlebih dulu?

Sepertinya Naruto bisa membaca keraguan yang tersirat di benak Sakura, "aku akan menemanimu berbicara dengan Konohamaru mengenai pernikahan kita. Ini jalan yang paling baik. Tentu saja, aku akan mencantumkan pernikahan ini dalam kontrak. Kau bisa pikirkan pasal-pasal yang ingin kau tambahkan di dalam perjanjian kita."

Sakura terdiam sampai Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di depan apartemen Sakura. Sakura masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat keluar dari mobil mewah buatan Eropa tersebut.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik," kata Naruto sebelum melaju meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berjalan memasuki gedung apartemennya.

.

Menikah lagi.

Semenjak bercerai dengan Sasuke, belum pernah sekali pun pikiran itu terlintas di benak Sakura. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencari seorang kekasih untuk menggantikan Sasuke. Bukannya ia masih mencintai Sasuke atau apa, hanya saja ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu. Ia sibuk setiap hari dengan pekerjaan, kuliah, dan merawat Konohamaru. Ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan sekarang secara tiba-tiba seseorang menawarkan sebuah pernikahan padanya. Meskipun hanya untuk sementara.

Dua minggu lagi, proses inseminasi buatan akan dilakukan, mengikuti masa ovulasinya. Apabila semua berjalan sesuai rencana, maka ia akan segera hamil dan sembilan bulan sepuluh hari kemudian ia akan melahirkan anak dari salah satu pengusaha muda tersukses saat ini, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sembilan bulan. Saat ia menikah dengan Sasuke, ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa suatu saat pernikahan itu akan berakhir. Namun setelah satu tahun, semua berakhir dengan Sasuke kabur bersama wanita lain. Kali ini, sejak awal ia tahu bahwa pernikahannya akan berakhir. Ia tidak tahu mana yang akan lebih menyakitkan untuknya.

Sakura menatap kertas kosong di hadapannya dan menghela napas panjang. Harusnya ia menyelesaikan laporannya sejak tadi. Laporan ini harus ia kumpulkan minggu ini tapi kepalanya selalu saja dipenuhi dengan hal lain sehingga ia tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikannya.

Kali ini hal yang menghantuinya adalah kata-kata Naruto sore tadi. Ia bisa mendengar keseriusan dalam nada bicara Naruto saat mengajaknya menikah. Ia tahu ia harus benar-benar memikirkannya dan sekarang ia merasa ragu dengan dirinya sendiri. Haruskah ia menikah dengan Naruto meski pun hanya untuk sementara? Ada banyak pertimbangan yang memberatkan pikirannya. Diantaranya yang paling membuatnya ragu adalah dampak perjanjiannya ini bagi adik laki-lakinya, Konohamaru.

Naruto benar.

Apa yang akan Konohamaru katakan kalau ia sampai hamil tanpa menikah dengan Naruto. Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskannya? Hal seperti ini masih belum bisa diterima oleh masyarakat luas. Meskipun mereka tidak melakukan hubungan intim namun fakta bahwa ia mengandung anak Naruto di luar nikah akan membuat orang-orang bicara.

Sakura tidak peduli akan dirinya sendiri atau bagaimana orang akan memandangnya, namun ia terlalu menyayangi Konohamaru untuk melibatkannya dalam skandal ini...

Kali ini pandangan mata Sakura jatuh pada ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja di hadapannya.

"Halo..."

Suara sengau Naruto menyadarkan Sakura atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan tanpa sadar. Tangannya gemetar dan otaknya mencoba mencerna apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan.

"Sakura kaukah itu?" Suara Naruto terdengar letih, ia pasti sedang tertidur saat Sakura menelponnya, "ada apa? Apa ada yang penting yang harus kau sampaikan?"

Sakura menelan ludah. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia menelpon Naruto saat itu.

"Sakura?" Kali ini Naruto terdengar khawatir, "ada apa? Kenapa tidak bicara?"

"Aku..." Suara Sakura terdengar parau saat ia membuka mulutnya, mungkin karena tenggorokannya yang kering, "aku pikir kau benar..."

Sakura bisa membayangkan Naruto berjengit saat itu, "aku benar? Soal apa?"

"Pernikahan," gumam Sakura, "mungkin kau benar, kita harus menikah."

Karena Naruto tidak menjawab sampai tiga puluh detik kemudian, Sakura sempat khawatir kalau pria muda itu telah tertidur. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk memastikan ketika Naruto mengatakan sesuatu.

"Besok," kata Naruto, masih terdengar menggantuk namun juga serius, "aku akan menjemputmu di kampusmu..."

Sakura mengangguk meskipun Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya, "baiklah..."

"Kita akan makan siang bersama untuk membicarakan hal ini," kata Naruto lagi, "lalu kita akan ke rumah sakit dan menjelaskannya pada Konohamaru. Aku akan mendampingimu saat kau mengatakannya..."

Sakura tidak tahu mengapa tapi kata-kata Naruto itu membuat Sakura merasa sangat lega. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa seperti sebagian beban telah terangkat dari pundaknya. Ia tersenyum lega mendengar Naruto akan mendampinginya saat ia menjelaskannya pada Konohamaru. Kata-kata sederhana yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto itu telah menjadi kekuatan untuknya.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura sungguh-sungguh.

"Hmm, sekarang tidurlah," kata Naruto setengah mendesah. Sakura bisa membayangkan saat ini Naruto tengah menerima telepon ini sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan dengan mata terpejam, "kita bicara lagi besok."

"Baiklah," Sakura tersenyum, "sampai jumpa besok..."

"Selamat tidur."

.

Naruto menyadari akan tatapan yang ditujukan Shikamaru padanya namun ia pura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Ia berpura-pura sibuk menyortir dokumen-dokumen yang baru saja diterimanya pagi ini saat Shikamaru berdiri di tempat favoritnya di dekat jendela di ruangannya itu dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan mata menatap tajam ke arah bosnya itu.

Shikamaru sendiri tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Ada banyak hal yang telah dilakukan temannya itu yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir. Ia peduli dengan temannya itu karena itu ia tidak bisa hanya diam saja mendengarkan semua rencana yang akan dilakukan temannya itu.

"Kau tahu, Naruto, kau sudah gila," kata Shikamaru dengan dahi berkerut, "kau berniat membayar uang limapuluh juta di muka? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu? Uang limapuluh juta yen bukan jumlah yang sedikit, idiot! Itu jumlah yang besar! Kau bisa membeli rumah beserta isinya dengan uang sebanyak itu!"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia masih berpura-pura sibuk dengan dokumennya. Tentu saja aktingnya itu tidak bisa membodohi Shikamaru yang sudah lama menjadi temannya itu.

"Dengar, uang limapuluh juta itu adalah yang membuat wanita itu mau bekerja sama denganmu. Kau tidak boleh menyerahkannya padanya sebelum perjanjian kalian berakhir, paling tidak, tidak semuanya! Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan selama sembilan bulan ini, lebih baik kalau kita bermain aman!"

Naruto tahu kekhawatiran Shikamaru itu beralasan, namun ia juga memiliki alasannya sendiri, "kau sendiri yang memberitahuku tentang alasan Sakura membutuhkan uang lima puluh juta. Kau tahu kalau adik laki-lakinya tengah dirawat dan butuh biaya sebesar lima puluh juta. Sembilan bulan bukan waktu yang sebentar! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Konohamaru dalam waktu sembilan bulan ini? Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan Sakura lakukan kalau terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya. Aku tidak ingin ia berubah pikiran di tengah jalan."

Keduanya bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum Shikamaru akhirnya mengalah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Kau harus mengatur semuanya dengan seksama sebagai bagian dari surat perjanjian kalian."

Shikamaru tidak ingin temannya itu ditipu oleh seorang wanita. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak perlu merasa cemas karena Naruto adalah seorang pebisnis yang handal. Hanya saja ada sesuatu pada diri Sakura yang membuat Shikamaru merasa cemas. Ia sangat mengenal temannya itu dan ia bisa melihat bahwa meski pun Naruto tidak menyadarinya, temannya itu tertarik pada Sakura dan ini tidak baik untuk semua rencananya yang telah ia susun sejak awal. Shikamaru merasa cemas karena pada akhirnya, setiap kali sebuah rencana berakhir kacau, ia adalah orang yang akan direpotkan.

"Aku sudah mengatur semuanya, kau jangan khawatir," kata Naruto terdengar puas dengan dirinya sendiri, "aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menjamin bahwa Sakura tidak akan berbuat macam-macam selama perjanjian kami berlangsung."

"Oh ya?" Shikamaru tidak tertarik, "apa itu?"

"Kami akan menikah."

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Shikamaru telah berada di sisi meja kerja Naruto, menggebraknya dengan kedua tangannya dan berteriak tidak percaya, "KAU GILA!"

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. Ia sudah memperkirakan reaksi semacam ini dari Shikamaru. Tentu saja, ia tidak berharap bahwa kawannya itu akan langsung menyetujui rencananya. Namun Naruto adalah pebisnis handal. Negosiasi adalah hal yang biasa ia lakukan. Kali ini pun ia bisa berbicara dengan Shikamaru dan membuatnya mengerti.

.

.

Author's Note:

Halo, aku kembali! Terima kasih review-review kalian. Aku akan memberikan beberapa catatan kecil dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kali ini, baik yang melalui review, PM atau twitter :)

**Tentang Sasuke Sarutobi:**

Di Canon, Konohamaru merupakan cucu Sasuke Sarutobi tapi Sasuke Sarutobi yang aku masukan di sini adalah Sasuke Sarutobi dari klan Koga. (Ada dua klan ninja terkenal di Jepang yang melayani keluarga-keluarga bangsawan pada masa itu, yaitu Iga dan Koga, dua klan yang bermusuhan.) Sasuke Sarutobi sendiri berasal dari Koga, klan yang tidak sebesar Iga. Banyak sumber yang mengaitkan Sasuke Sarutobi dengan Sanada Yukimura (mengatakan bahwa Sasuke Sarutobi adalah satu dari 10 ninja yang melayani klan Sanada) tapi tidak ada bukti autentik mengenai hal ini.

**Tentang Kansai:**

Di cerita ini Sakura berasal dari Kyoto dan Naruto dari Osaka, yang mana keduanya adalah daerah Kansai (wilayah bagian barat pulau utama jepang (Honchu)). Ada banyak dialek atau aksen di jepang namun salah satu yang paling menarik adalah aksen Kansai. (Aksen Kyoto dan Osaka sedikit berbeda namun masih sama-sama aksen Kansai...) Errr contoh dari aksen Kansai adalah...

Kalau bahasa resmi jepang akan mengucapkan "otsukaresama deshita" (artinya kurang lebih "terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini") maka aksen kansai nya adalah "ookini". Kalau bahasa resmi jepangnya "wakarimasen" (tidak tahu) maka aksen kansai akan menjadi "wakarehen (ya)". "Sou desu ne" (begitu ya?) Dalam aksen kansai menjadi "seiyanna". Sama seperti tidak semua orang indonesia bisa bahasa jawa, tidak semua orang jepang bisa aksen Kansai, jadi hati-hati dalam menggunakannya ya... Karakter-karakter anime yang berbahasa kansai contohnya Heiji (detective conan) dengan aksen kansai osaka, Gin (bleach) dengan aksen kansai kyoto, dan banyak karakter lainnya.

.

Question and Answer

1. Kenapa harus lewat inseminasi buatan kenapa bukan hubungan seks?

**Jawab: **karena rencana awalnya seperti itu, Naruto tidak menginginkan ada wanita lain dalam kehidupannya selain mendiang istrinya. Dan melakukan hubungan seks akan membuatnya merasa terikat, dalam berbagai arti, dengan pasangannya. Lagi pula aku mau menjaga rating supaya tetap aman di T - mild M...

2. Bagaimana proses pengambilan sperma?

**Jawab: **ohohohoh prosesnya sederhana namun menarik. Hm, akan dijelaskan di chapter depan. Tapi prosesnya sendiri mungkin tidak seperti yang beberapa dari kalian bayangkan.

3. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari apa?

**Jawab: **silahkan lihat disclaimer

4. Kenapa judulnya Baby Panic!?

**Jawab: **aku payah soal mencari judul, itu judul yang pertama terlintas di kepalaku. Jangan pedulikan judulnya. Ada pribahasa bilang 'don't judge a story from its title'. Ha!

5. Kenapa Naruto mau dites untuk menjadi donor? Apa dia tidak mau kalah dengan Sasuke?

**Jawab: **interpretasikan sesuka kalian. Tapi menurutku, Naruto menyukai Konohamaru dan merasa kasihan padanya. Di canon sendiri aku suka dengan interaksi Naruto-Konohamaru. Aku merasa canon Konohamaru memiliki kekaguman tersendiri terhadap Naruto yang mirip dengan apa yang dimiliki Konohamaru di cerita ini terhadap Naruto...

5. Pasti donor Naruto cocok untuk Konohamaru!

**Jawab: **...kalau seperti itu rasanya sinetron sekali. Tapi kita lihat nanti.

6. Siapa laki-laki yang tidur dengan Sakura itu?

**Jawab: **laki-laki random tidak bernama. Dia tidak akan muncul lagi di cerita ini. Silahkan lupakan dia...

7. Kenapa ada unsur NaruHinanya! Aku benci NaruHina!

**Jawab: **sama! Aku juga ga suka sama NaruHina! Aku harap fans NS yang benci NH bersabar membaca fic ini karena aku juga bersabar saat menulisnya... Aku masih belum bisa menyingkirkan kebencianku terhadap NH, tp... NH penting untuk plot cerita. Dan lagi, dalam hubungan setiap orang, pasti ada yang namanya masa lalu. Kamu nggak bisa menghapus yang namanya 'mantan pacar/istri' dari kehidupan pasangan kamu sekarang karena masa lalu itu penting... Misalnya Naruto tidak bertemu Hinata di cerita ini dan Sakura tidak bertemu Sasuke... Naruto dan Sakura tidak akan pernah bertemu karena Naruto tidak akan putus asa karena kehilangan istri dan anak dan Sakura mungkin telah mendapatkan pasangan yang lebih setia dari Sasuke... Tentu saja tanpa ada NH dan SS sebagai background, fic NS ini gak akan pernah ada.

Hmm, satu lagi, aku sukaaaaa sekali baca review kalian. Tapi akan lebih suka kalau review pakai bahasa yang sopan dan enak dibaca. (Aku nulis ficnya enak dibaca kan? Coba reviewnya juga sedikit lebih enak dibaca)

Jangan tulis "crita.a kelend dewh,,., updet eaahhh,.,." Atau semacam itu... Aku udah tua dan nggak gaul lagi, susah menerjemahkan bahasa gaul macam itu...

Atau review dengan huruf besar semua... Mataku sakit...

Aku sangat menyayangi readerku, cuma udah saatnya reader sedikit lebih pengertian pada author, sopan sedikit lah ya... Review satu kata "update" itu juga, dibandingkan penyemangat, lebih terasa seperti teror. Huks, maafkan aku yang banyak complain ini... Tapi... Aku sayang readerku di fandom NS, jd aku berharap banyak dari kalian... (Aku nulis di 11 fandom, tp hanya Naruto yang aku tulis dengan bahasa indonesia... Aku harap review jg dgn bahasa indonesia yang... Enak dibaca).

Ok. Sekian buat kali ini. Ternyata aku bisa update cepat. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Baby Panic

**Genre:** Drama/Family/Romance/Hurt-Comfort

**Rating:** T to slight M

**Warning:** istilah-istilah medis dan beberapa penjabaran tentang bagian tubuh tertentu. Implikasi seksual.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to MK, inspired by Brenda Novak, another sources by Angle1.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

.

"Menikah?"

Sakura merasakan tangan Ino yang dingin meraba dahinya untuk memastikan apakah ia demam atau tidak. Sakura menepis tangan sahabatnya itu. Tentu saja ia tidak sedang sakit saat mengatakannya. Ia sudah menduga bahwa Ino akan bereaksi seperti ini. Mereka sudah berteman terlalu lama dan Sakura sudah sangat hapal dengan sifat temannya itu.

"Kau tidak demam!" Kata Ino sambil berjalan mengikuti Sakura keluar dari ruang kelas mereka. Keduanya baru saja mengikuti kelas Psikologi yang juga merupakan kuliah terakhir mereka hari ini, "jadi, apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kau akan menikah dengan Naruto Uzumaki?"

Sakura menghela napas, dari nada bicara Ino ia tahu bahwa gadis berambut pirang itu masih tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia berusaha untuk meyakinkan Ino bahwa ia serius, "aku serius, Ino... Aku sudah memikirkannya. Akan lebih baik kalau kami menikah. Dengan begitu akan lebih mudah menjelaskan tentang kehamilanku pada Konohamaru."

Ino terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan menyusuri koridor gedung fakultas. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Ino saat itu. Ia menunggu komentar dari temannya itu dengan sedikit rasa cemas menghantuinya. Bagi Sakura, Ino adalah sahabatnya, orang yang meskipun sering juga menjadi rivalnya namun selalu bisa diandalkan kapan pun dibutuhkan. Pendapat Ino dalam hal ini, meski pun tidak akan mempengaruhi keputusan yang telah ia ambil, namun tetap ingin didengarnya.

Selama setahun belakangan ini Ino telah mencoba membujuk Sakura untuk mencari pengganti Sasuke, dan dari reaksi Ino selama ini terhadap Naruto, sepertinya ia cukup menyukainya... Sakura berharap bahwa Ino tidak akan menentang keputusannya. Ia tahu bahwa meskipun Ino sering berdebat dengannya, sebenarnya ia sangat peduli padanya dan Konohamaru, buktinya, Ino tidak keberatan untuk menghabiskan waktunya menemani Konohamaru di saat Sakura tengah bekerja sambilan atau sibuk dengan tugas laporannya, atau bahkan membantu membersihkan apartemen Sakura saat sahabatnya itu tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit karena harus menjaga Konohamaru. Bagi Sakura, Ino tidak hanya seorang teman tapi juga seperti anggota keluarga yang sangat berarti untuknya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu bahwa apa yang akan kau lakukan ini sangat beresiko kan?" Kata Ino mencoba mengingatkan Sakura akan apa yang dilakukannya itu, tidak biasanya ia terdengar serius seperti ini, "ini menyangkut perasaan!"

Sakura mengangguk, "aku tahu ini akan menyakiti Konohamaru. Tapi aku harus melakukannya."

"Ini bukan tentang Konohamaru, yang aku maksud adalah tentang perasaanmu sendiri!" Kata Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya, "kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan melakukan ini..."

"Aku tahu," kata Sakura jujur, semalam pun ia telah memikirkan semua ini sekali lagi namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menemukan cara lain, "tapi di saat seperti ini aku tidak punya banyak pilihan. Aku hanya akan fokus pada satu hal yaitu kesembuhan adikku."

Ino menghela napas dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia menyerah. Sakura bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala kalau ia mau dan Ino tahu tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengubah keputusan gadis berambut merah muda itu, "kalau begitu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikanmu, pilihan ada di tanganmu sendiri," lalu ia menambahkan dengan serius, "tapi ingat saranku ini, jangan sampai jatuh cinta pada Naruto Uzumaki. Paham?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia mengerti maksud Ino mengatakan semua itu. Jatuh cinta pada orang lain yang mencintai orang lain hanya akan menyakitinya.

Ino tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia tidak akan melarang sahabatnya itu melakukan apa yang dianggapnya benar. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa kali ini, keputusan yang Sakura ambil tepat. Ia tidak ingin melihat Sakura kembali terluka seperti apa yang telah dialaminya saat bersama Sasuke.

Ada satu firasat aneh yang Ino rasakan bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi dan semua akan bertambah rumit, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa firasatnya itu tidak benar-benar terjadi.

* * *

Saat makan siang bersama Naruto hari itu, Sakura baru menyadari satu hal yang selama ini luput dari perhatiannya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa siang itu matanya tertuju pada jari-jari tangan Naruto namun saat ia melihat cincin platinum yang melingkar di jari manis Naruto siang itu, ia merasa seperti ada seseorang yang meniupkan sebuah balon di rongga dadanya dan membuatnya sulit bernapas. Cincin itu, tidak salah lagi, adalah cincin pernikahan Naruto yang sebelumnya. Sakura belum pernah memperhatikannya sebelumnya tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak pernah melepaskan cincin itu dari jari manis kirinya meski pun istrinya telah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu.

Kenapa sulit sekali untuk melupakan orang yang sudah meninggal? Sakura sedikit merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba merasa iri pada istri Naruto yang telah meninggal itu. Meskipun ia belum pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu, ia bisa membayangkan bahwa wanita itu pasti sangat bahagia semasa hidupnya memiliki suami seperti Naruto. Sebagai seorang wanita, ia merasa cemburu pada nasib wanita yang telah dinikahi Naruto itu. Tampak jelas bahwa sampai saat ini pun Naruto masih belum bisa melupakan istrinya. Sakura bisa melihatnya, betapa Naruto mencintai istrinya itu dan Sakura merasa iri. Ia tidak pernah tahu seperti apa rasanya dicintai sedalam itu. Kalau saja dulu ia meninggal saat ia dan Sasuke masih menikah, ia yakin Sasuke dengan mudah akan mendapatkan penggantinya. Tidak seperti Naruto yang tetap setia... Bahkan semua rencana ini pun ia lakukan karena ia masih mencintai istrinya. Sakura tiba-tiba saja merasa kesal. Tidak seharusnya ia berpikir seperti ini. Ia pun melakukan semua ini hanya karena adiknya, tidak ada alasan khusus. Ia tidak perlu merasa sakit hati seperti ini...

"Sakura? Kau dengar aku?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. Perlahan wajah Sakura memanas namun ia berdoa dalam hati agar pipinya tidak bersemu merah. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan melamun di saat-saat seperti ini. Entah apa yang kini Naruto pikirkan tentang dirinya.

Meskipun ia pun tidak peduli apa pendapat pria itu tentang dirinya. Ya, ia tidak peduli.

"Kau melamun?"

Sakura buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, sedikit merasa malu karena telah tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri di saat mereka tengah membicarakan tentang perjanjian mereka, dalam hati ia memarahi dirinya sendiri, "ah tidak... Maaf... Barusan kau bilang apa?"

Naruto menarik napas panjang, "kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

Sakura tersenyum serba salah, "maafkan aku..."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak terlihat marah, "sudahlah, lupakan. Aku tadi hanya bertanya, apakah kau benar-benar tidak keberatan kalau kita tidak mengadakan pesta pernikahan?"

Tentu saja ia tidak keberatan. Ini hanya pernikahan sementara, apa yang perlu dipestakan? Tapi tentu saja Sakura tidak berkata seperti itu. Ia hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. Ia bukanlah gadis yang menyukai pesta atau hal-hal semacamnya. Bahkan saat ia menikah dengan Sasuke dulu, mereka tidak mengadakan pesta. Meskipun saat itu salah satu alasan adalah karena mereka tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk mengadakan pesta. Lagi pula, pesta berarti mengundang sanak kerabat mereka dan Sakura tidak memiliki banyak kerabat yang bisa diundang.

"Tidak perlu pesta... Kita cuma perlu mendaftarkannya saja ke kantor catatan sipil. Tidak perlu upacara pernikahan."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "aku pikir anak perempuan memimpikan upacara pernikahan dan gaun pengantin yang indah."

Sakura tertawa, sedikit mengejutkan Naruto karena ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara tawa Sakura. Naruto menggigit bagian dalam pipinya untuk menahan diri agar tidak melontarkan kata-kata pujian untuk tawa Sakura karena ia tahu kata-katanya itu akan disalahartikan oleh gadis dengan harga diri tinggi itu. Sedikit aneh memang karena mereka baru saling mengenal selama beberapa saat namun Naruto merasa bahwa ia mulai sedikit memahami gadis itu.

"Tidak perlu, ini bukan pernikahan pertama untuk kita berdua, tidak perlu dirayakan," Sakura tersenyum. Ia tidak menginginkan upacara pernikahan karena ia tidak ingin melakukan sumpah palsu di hadapan Tuhan. Pernikahan mereka, tidak akan menjadi pernikahan yang hanya terpisahkan oleh maut.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia tahu bahwa pernikahan ini bukanlah yang pertama untuk mereka berdua dan juga bahwa pernikahan ini bukanlah pernikahan yang sebenarnya, namun ia tidak keberatan kalau mereka harus mengadakan pesta dan upacara pernikahan sederhana, sekadar untuk formalitas. Bagaimana pun, keduanya akan hidup bersama sebagai pasangan suami istri selama beberapa saat, sampai bayinya lahir.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau benar-benar tidak menginginkan pesta dan upacara pernikahan?" Tanya Naruto terakhir kalinya untuk memastikan.

Sakura menggeleng, ia telah mengambil keputusan, "tidak perlu, lagipula aku tidak lagi memiliki keluarga yang bisa diundang kalau kita mengadakan pesta."

"Kau tidak memiliki keluarga jauh yang masih hidup?"

Naruto sadar bahwa ia tidak tahu banyak tentang latar belakang Sakura dan ia ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang calon istrinya itu. Ia bisa saja mengatakan bahwa ia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang latar belakang dan masa lalu Sakura karena ia perlu tahu wanita seperti apa yang akan menjadi ibu dari anaknya itu tapi sebenarnya alasannya adalah karena ia ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan gadis bermata hijau yang rupanya memiliki senyum cantik itu. Naruto berusaha untuk menyangkalnya. Ia tidak perlu merasa tertarik pada wanita yang akan segera diceraikannya dalam waktu setahun.

"Aku memiliki seorang paman," gumam Sakura, "ia tinggal di Kyoto. Semenjak aku berpisah dengan Sasuke, sesekali ia akan mengirimkan uang untukku dan Konohamaru... Tapi hubungan kami tidak baik. Ia tidak pernah setuju dengan keputusanku menikahi Sasuke."

Selama beberapa saat, Naruto tampak seperti tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu sebelum ia akhirnya membuka mulut dan mengatakan sesuatu, "apa kau berniat menyampaikan kabar pernikahan kita pada pamanmu itu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak perlu. Aku rasa ia tidak akan peduli."

Naruto menangkap kesan bahwa sebenarnya Sakura ingin mengabarkan tentang pernikahan mereka pada pamannya itu, namun ada sesuatu yang tampaknya mencegahnya untuk melakukannya. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

"Jadi, kau tidak keberatan kalau kita hanya mendaftar di catatan sipil tanpa ada upacara dan pesta?" Tanya Naruto meskipun ia sudah tahu seperti apa jawaban yang akan Sakura berikan.

Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau yakin kau tidak menginginkan apa pun untuk merayakan pernikahan kita?"

Selama beberapa detik mata hijau Sakura tertumpu pada jari manis kiri Naruto. Cincin platinum itu terlihat begitu indah. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghapus pikiran aneh yang terlintas di benaknya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi serakah.

"Tidak," Sakura menelan ludah, "aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa..."

* * *

Konohamaru tampak tidak percaya saat mendengar kabar yang baru saja disampaikan oleh kakak perempuannya itu. Ia memandang Sakura dan Naruto yang berdiri di tepi tempat tidurnya secara bergantian. Matanya membulat tidak percaya namun ia tidak terlihat kesal atau keberatan. Kalau pun ada yang tersirat dari mata anak laki-laki itu, itu adalah kebalikan dari apa yang semula Sakura takutkan. Konohamaru tampak bersemangat mendengar kabar itu.

"Sungguh?" Tanyanya, kedua tangan kecilnya terkepal, wajahnya tampak ceria, Sakura nyaris tertawa kecil melihat adiknya itu tampak begitu bersemangat. Ia hampir tidak pernah melihat Konohamaru seperti ini, terutama sejak ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit, "kalian akan menikah? Naruto-niichan akan benar-benar menjadi kakakku? Kita akan tinggal bersama? Aku bisa bermain dengan Naruto-niichan?"

Naruto mengangguk, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya melihat mata Konohamaru yang berbinar-binar, "begitulah rencananya. Hanya kalau kau mengijinkan tentunya," Naruto menambahkan, "jadi? Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah aku boleh menikahi kakakmu?"

Konohamaru tampak akan mengatakan 'ya' saat wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah murung. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa berkata apa-apa, tampak seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Sakura segera menyadari perubahan sikapnya ini dan menjadi sedikit cemas. Ia tahu bahwa adiknya itu sangat menyukai Naruto, ia bisa melihat dari cara adiknya itu menatap Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar penuh kekaguman, karena itu Sakura tidak pernah menduga kalau Konohamaru akan menentang pernikahan ini. Kalau sampai Konohamaru menentang pernikahan ini, tidak ada yang bisa Sakura lakukan. Konohamaru terlalu berharga untuknya...

"Konohamaru?"

"Aku senang, Naruto-niichan akan benar-benar menjadi kakakku, dengan begitu aku bisa sering bertemu dengan Naruto-niichan," kata Konohamaru dengan wajah murung, "tapi kalau Naruto-niichan bosan seperti Sasuke-niichan... Lalu meninggalkanku dan Nee-chan..."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengusap kepala adiknya itu. Tentu saja, kejadian bersama Sasuke itu meninggalkan trauma pada Konohamaru. Dada Sakura terasa tercabik karena ia tahu, ia akan menyakiti Konohamaru sekali lagi karena perceraiannya dengan Naruto telah ditetapkan sejak awal. Bahkan sebelum mereka menikah.

Ia juga merasa sedih karena Konohamaru rupanya masih merasa bersalah atas perpisahannya dengan Sasuke. Sakura tahu bahwa tidak hanya merasa kecewa pada Sasuke yang sebelumnya begitu diidolakannya, Konohamaru juga merasa terluka. Sakura tahu ini dan ia merasa sangat bersalah karena ia tahu bahwa sekali lagi, ia akan melukai perasaan Konohamaru. Ia sangat menyayangi Konohamaru dan tidak ingin berbohong pada adiknya itu, tapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia membutuhkan uang untuk biaya pengobatan Konohamaru. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu," tegur Sakura, "Sasuke dan aku bercerai bukan karena Sasuke bosan padamu, kau tahu itu kan? Sasuke menyayangimu... Ini masalah orang dewasa..."

"Sasuke-niichan menyayangiku?"

Sakura tersenyum, "tentu saja, ia merawatmu sejak kecil kan? Ia sangat mencintaimu... Kau harus tahu itu."

Konohamaru memandang pangkuannya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia masih tidak mengerti...

Sakura kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tahu bahwa apa yang terjadi terlalu berat untuk dihadapi anak seusia Konohamaru. Tidak hanya penyakit yang harus dilawannya, ia juga harus kehilangan sosok ayah dari hidupnya dua kali. Kedua laki-laki, yang satu merupakan ayah kandungnya, dan yang satunya adalah laki-laki yang membesarkannya sejak kecil, meninggalkannya begitu saja. Konohamaru cukup kuat untuk bertahan dan menghadapi semua ini sampai saat ini, tapi kalau sekali lagi Naruto meninggalkannya seperti Sasuke dan ayah kandung yang bahkan tidak sempat dikenalnya... Sakura tiba-tiba merasa ragu dengan keputusan yang telah diambilnya itu.

"Konohamaru," Naruto tersenyum pada anak laki-laki kecil yang kini menatapnya itu, "kau akan segera sembuh, dan saat itu, kita bertiga akan pergi berlibur ke Kyoto dan mengunjungi kastil-kastil kuno di sana, kau setuju?"

Konohamaru membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, "benarkah?"

Naruto tersenyum, "tentu saja..." Ia mencubit hidung Konohamaru dan tertawa, "aku berjanji."

Sakura ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresi bahagia yang tampak di wajah adiknya. Ia senang karena dalam sekejap adiknya itu kembali terlihat bersemangat namun mendengar janji yang Naruto lontarkan, Sakura sedikit merasa sedih.

Begitu Konohamaru sembuh...

Mungkin saat itu tiba ketika mereka telah bercerai.

* * *

"Jadi kalian akan menikah minggu depan?" Shikamaru menggigit _yakitori_nya sambil melirik ke arah Naruto yg duduk di sebelah kanannya, "apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

Naruto meminum birnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru itu. Ia tahu temannya itu sudah tau seperti apa jawabannya. Tentu saja itu tidak terlalu cepat. Ia memang ingin segera memiliki bayi dan semakin cepat mereka menikah, semakin cepat mereka bisa melakukan proses inseminasi buatan tersebut.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. Ia tahu bahwa kawannya itu telah menetapkan hati dan pikiran. Apapun yang terjadi ia tidak akan merubah keputusannya.

Malam itu Shikamaru dan Naruto menghabiskan waktu untuk berbincang-bincang di restoran _yakitori _langganan mereka. Shikamaru mencoba menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyadarkan Naruto meskipun sepertinya semua itu akan sia-sia. Ia bisa melihat di mata biru Naruto bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan rencananya ini. Sudah entah berapa kali Shikamaru mencoba untuk menyadarkan Naruto namun tetap saja, Naruto berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya. Shikamaru memutuskan bahwa kali ini, sekali ini saja, ia akan mencoba untuk memperingatkan Naruto, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kalau ia masih keras kepala, dan Shikamaru tahu bahwa Naruto akan tetap keras kepala, ia akan menyerah dan tidak akan mencoba untuk menyadarkannya lagi. Bagaimana pun, setidaknya ia sudah melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang teman.

Menurut Shikamaru, sudah saatnya Naruto menjalin hubungan baru dengan seorang wanita. Selama setahun belakangan ini ia telah mencoba untuk menyadarkan Naruto bahwa masa berkabungnya telah usai dan ia harus melanjutkan kehidupannya. Meskipun Naruto bersikeras bahwa ia belum bisa melupakan mendiang istrinya, Shikamaru tetap berkeyakinan bahwa cinta yang baru adalah satu-satunya obat yang bisa membantu Naruto melanjutkan hidupnya. Ia beberapa kali mencoba untuk menjodohkan Naruto dengan teman-teman wanitanya namun semuanya tidak berakhir dengan baik. Tadinya Shikamaru hampir saja putus asa bahwa seumur hidup Naruto akan hidup menduda, sampai tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengejutkannya dengan keputusannya untuk memiliki anak dari wanita yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Masih belum dapat mengatasi keterkejutannya dari kabar itu, lagi-lagi Naruto membuatnya pusing dengan keputusannya untuk menikahi wanita itu.

Tentu saja Shikamaru tidak mengharapkan temannya itu menjadi duda selamanya, tapi menikahi seorang wanita hanya untuk menceraikannya kemudian juga bukanlah hal yang ia harapkan dari temannya itu. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto masih sangat terluka atas kepergian Hinata yang sangat dicintainya tapi kalau ia harus melakukan hal seperti ini, Shikamaru yakin pada akhirnya ini hanya akan menyakiti banyak pihak, termasuk Naruto sendiri.

"Kau tahu, Sakura Haruno sepertinya merupakan gadis yang baik, meski pun aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi dari data-data yang kudapatkan, dan dari ceritamu sendiri, aku merasa bahwa ia adalah gadis yang kuat dan bertanggung jawab," kata Shikamaru mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan, ia melirik ke arah Naruto dan melihat temannya itu menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tahu ia gadis yang baik. Ia masih muda namun telah menanggung beban begitu berat, karena itu aku berniat membantunya. Ia juga akan membantuku, apa kau paham? Ini simbiosis mutualisme di antara kami," Naruto meminum birnya lagi dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku memutuskan untuk menikahinya untuk kebaikannya juga..."

"Kebaikannya?" Shikamaru tersenyum, "Apa kau yakin kau tidak melakukannya demi kebaikanmu sendiri?"

Naruto mulai terlihat kesal. Ia memicingkan matanya ke arah sahabatnya itu, "apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, sepertinya kau mulai tertarik dengan gadis itu, karena itu kau mengajaknya menikah."

Naruto menghempaskan gelas birnya yang telah kosong ke atas meja, membuat beberapa pelanggan lain di ruangan itu menoleh ke arahnya. Wajahnya merah padam namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto yang masih kehilangan kata-kata itu sambil menggigit yakitorinya.

Shikamaru memiliki firasat bahwa rencana Naruto tidak akan berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya namun sebagai teman ia telah melakukan tugasnya untuk memperingatkan. Sekarang ia hanya akan melakukan tugasnya sebagai penonton dan melihat kemana perkembangan selanjutnya.

.

TBC

.

Author's Note:

.

**Pernikahan di Jepang:**

Pernikahan di Jepang umumnya sangat sederhana kamu hanya perlu mengambil sebuah formulir di kantor catatan sipil dan mengisinya, lalu mempelai pria dan wanita menandatanganinya (atau menggunakan stempel nama keluarga mereka) dan mengirimkannya/mengantarkannya kembali ke kantor catatan sipil, dan _voila! _pernikahan selesai. Untuk bercerai prosesnya juga sama, hanya saja formulir yang perlu kamu isi adalah formulir perceraian. Sidang perceraian tidak diperlukan kecuali kamu memiliki anak yang perwaliannya diperebutkan dan sejumlah aset yang kepemilikannya diperebutkan.

Upacara pernikahan sendiri, tidak harus ada. Itu hanya pilihan, bahkan kalian bisa tidak mengadakan upacara sama sekali... Belakangan ini, upacara pernikahan semakin jarang dilakukan karena dianggap pemborosan (biaya sewa gedung dan gaun cukup mahal dan menjadi pertimbangan).

.

**Yakitori:**

Simpelnya, yakitori itu sate ayam. Biasa dimakan di warung yang buka pada malam hari sambil minum bir sepulang kerja. Warung yakitori berkesan maskulin sehingga pengunjungnya kebanyakan laki-laki pekerja kantoran yang menghabiskan waktu sepulang bekerja.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Baby Panic

**Genre:** Drama/Family/Romance/Hurt-Comfort

**Rating:** T to slight M

**Warning:** istilah-istilah medis dan beberapa penjabaran tentang bagian tubuh tertentu. Implikasi seksual.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to MK, inspired by Brenda Novak, another sources by Angle1.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

"Apa kau mau mampir untuk secangkir teh?"

Pertama kalinya semenjak ia mengenal Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura menawarkan segelas teh pada pria yang baru saja mengantarkannya pulang itu. Naruto tampak berpikir selama beberapa detik. Meskipun telah berkali-kali menggantarkan calon istrinya itu pulang, ia belum pernah sekali pun masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Tawaran Sakura kali ini cukup menggoda. Bukan hanya karena ia merasa haus dan secangkir teh akan membantu melegakan tenggorokannya tapi juga karena ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan calon istrinya itu. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Sakura saat ia mengiyakan tawarannya, seolah ia tidak memperhitungkan bahwa sang tamu yang diundangnya masuk akan menerima ajakannya itu dengan senang hati. Sakura tersenyum gugup saat membuka pintu rumahnya dan lalu tersenyum mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

Sakura bersyukur bahwa kemarin Ino datang dan membantunya membereskan rumahnya sehingga kali ini paling tidak ia tidak perlu takut bahwa calon suaminya itu akan salah memijakan kaki dan menginjak benda-benda miliknya yang biasanya berseerakan di lantai. Bukannya ia ingin membuat Naruto merasa nyaman atau apa tapi Sakura benar-benar berharap bahwa Naruto tidak menganggap rumah ini sudah terlalu reyot untuk diperbaiki dan ditinggali.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi tatapan matanya seolah bicara... Tiba-tiba saja perut Sakura terasa bergolak. Pria itu merasa kasihan padanya. Pada kehidupannya yang menurutnya menyedihkan. Seorang wanita muda yang telah diceraikan suaminya yang memilih wanita lain dan juga harus bekerja keras untuk membiayai pengobatan adik satu-satunya sehingga tidak sempat merawat diri atau bahkan membersihkan rumah...

Sakura menghela napas. Kehidupannya memang menyedihkan namun ia tidak ingin dikasihani oleh pria yang masih mengenakan cincin kawin peninggalan istrinya yang telah meninggal. Dibandingkan Sakura, Naruto lebih pantas untuk dikasihani.

Sakura mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan persegi di dapurnya sementara ia memeriksa lemari esnya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa disuguhkan.

"Apa jus jeruk tidak apa-apa untukmu?"

Naruto menatap Sakura yang tengah berjongkok di depan lemari es yang terbuka, memeriksa sekarton jus jeruk yang masih disegel. Ia tidak ingat pernah membeli jus itu, pastilah Ino yang memasukannya ke dalam lemari es kemarin saat bersih-bersih.

"Ya, tentu saja," Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Sakura menutup pintu lemari es dengan menggunakan kakinya dan kemudian menuangkan segelas jus untuk Naruto dan segelas lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Naruto berterima kasih saat Sakura meletakan gelas berisi jus jeruk itu di hadapannya itu dan mempersilahkannya minum.

Naruto memandangi sekelilingnya sambil mengangkat gelas jeruknya. Ruangan di apartemen ini berisi perabotan tua yang mungkin berusia lebih tua dari Sakura sendiri. Tidak ada barang-barang mewah seperti sofa mahal atau TV plasma berlayar raksasa... Rumah yang sederhana.

Sakura menyadari pandangan mata Naruto dan tersenyum kecut, "berbeda jauh dengan rumahmu ya?"

Naruto menoleh menatap Sakura dan tersenyum namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Setelah menerima uang darimu, setelah operasi Konohamaru sukses, aku akan mengumpulkan uang untuk pindah dari tempat ini ke tempat yang lebih baik," gumam Sakura dengan dahi berkerut, "tempat yang lebih aman dan nyaman..."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi sembari meletakan kembali gelas berisi jusnya, "maksudmu daerah ini tidak aman?"

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Beberapa waktu lalu terjadi kasus perkosaan di sekitar tempat ini... Kejadian itu hanya berlangsung beberapa bulan setelah kasus penusukan terhadap seorang lansia di malam hari..."

Mendengar cerita Sakura itu membuat Naruto merasa tidak tenang. Ia tidak suka mengetahui bahwa tempat tinggal gadis itu tidaklah aman. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang membuatnya merasa bahwa ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi Sakura.

"Kau harus pindah. Segera setelah pernikahan kita, kita akan pindah ke tempat lain yang lebih aman," untuk sesaat Naruto tidak yakin apakah yang akan dikatakan ini merupakan solusi yang tepat atau bukan tapi lalu ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya terlalu jauh, "kau akan pindah ke rumahku."

"Apa?!"

Naruto menghela napas, "Setelah kita menikah, akan lebih baik kalau kita tinggal bersama. Dengan demikian aku bisa memastikan kandunganmu terjaga. Lagi pula aku tidak akan tenang mengetahui wanita yang tengah mengandung anakku tinggal sendirian di tempat seperti ini. Setelah kita bercerai kau bisa pindah ke tempat yang lebih layak."

Tinggal di rumah Naruto. Rumah yang sebelumnya ia tempati bersama mendiang istrinya. Rumah yang penuh kenangan atas mendiang istri yang masih dicintainya. Kalau Sakura menyetujui untuk tinggal di tempat itu maka setiap hari ia akan menemukan barang-barang peninggalan wanita yang pernah dinikahi Naruto itu. Ia tidak siap. Ia tidak ingin tinggal di rumah yang penuh kenangan itu.

Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu di rumah yang akan selalu mengingatkannya pada mendiang istri Naruto yang tidak pernah dikenalnya.

"Aku rasa itu tidak perlu. Kamu tinggal di Yokohama kan? Itu terlalu jauh dari kampusku, aku tidak bisa mondar-mandir setiap hari, dan lagi aku masih harus mengunjungi Konohamaru di rumah sakit." Sakura lega karena ia menemukan alasan yang sedikit masuk akal. Apa pun yang terjadi ia tidak akan pernah setuju untuk tinggal di rumah itu.

Naruto tampak mempertimbangkannya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa memaksa Sakura untuk mengubah keputusannya begitu saja. Ia tahu gadis seperti apa Sakura Haruno.

"Baiklah kalau memang seperti itu," ia mengerutkan dahinya, "kita lihat apa yang bisa kita lakukan nanti."

.

"Dan sejak kapan aku harus membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan anakku sendiri?"

Wanita berambut merah itu mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya dengan tidak sabar, sebelah alisnya yang tertata rapi terangkat tinggi. Di hadapannya seorang pria muda berambut hitam tampak serba salah menjelaskan padanya. Shikamaru tidak pernah merasa gugup saat berhadapan dengan seseorang, tapi wanita yang berdiri di hadapan ini bukanlah wanita biasa. Bukan hanya karena ia adalah pemilik sebagian besar saham di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja ini namun juga karena wanita ini adalah ibu dari bosnya sekaligus istri dari CEO perusahaan induk, Kushina Uzumaki.

"Bukannya begitu, hanya saja kalau anda tadi menelpon lebih dulu, maka saya bisa memastikan bahwa Naruto-san ada di tempat saat anda datang," Shikamaru mencoba menjelaskan tanpa memancing emosi wanita ini. Ia cukup pintar untuk tahu bahwa wanita cantik ini bisa jadi sangat berbahaya saat sedang marah dan ia tidak ingin membuatnya marah.

Kushina mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dengan malas. Ia duduk di kursi kerja anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang dipoles bibir merah senada dengan warna rambutnya yang tertata rapi, "jadi? Di mana Naruto saat ini? Aku pikir ia tidak pernah makan siang di luar lagi sejak Hinata meninggal..."

Shikamaru menyeringai serba salah. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa sudah beberapa hari ini bosnya itu menghabiskan waktu di luar kantor, bahkan ia sampai membatalkan beberapa pertemuan atau mewakilkannya pada Shikamaru, hanya untuk menemui seorang wanita muda. Ia tahu, ini akan menjadi berita baik bagi Kushina. Ia selalu berusaha membujuk putranya itu untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain setelah Hinata meninggal. Ia tahu Kushina pasti akan bersemangat kalau ia tahu Naruto berencana menikah dalam waktu dekat, hanya saja Shikamaru juga tahu bahwa Naruto tidak akan senang kalau ia tahu orang kepercayaannya itu membocorkan rencananya pada siapa pun bahkan termasuk ibunya.

_Terutama ibunya._

"Jadi? Dimana anakku saat ini?"

Mata Kushina menatap tajam ke arah Shikamaru. Dalam hari pria muda berambut hitam itu bersumpah bahwa Naruto harus membayar mahal atas apa yang dialaminya hari ini. Berdua saja dengan wanita seperti Kushina bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Kushina selalu tahu cara yang tepat untuk mengintimidasi seseorang. Sekali pun orang itu merupakan orang yang tidak mudah terpancing seperti Shikamaru sekali pun.

"Ibu? Apa yang ibu lakukan di sini?"

Sepertinya dewa-dewa di langit mendengarkan doa Shikamaru saat pintu ruangan itu mendadak terbuka dan Naruto tampak memasuki ruangan dengan dahi berkerut. Jas abu-abu mahalnya dikepit di sela ketiaknya sementara sebelah tangannya melonggarkan dasi berwarna biru metalik yang dikenakannya. Ia tampak terkejut melihat kehadiran ibunya itu di ruang kerjanya.

Kushina memicingkan matanya, "apa seorang ibu memerlukan alasan khusus untuk datang menemui anaknya yang sudah sebulan lebih tidak menelpon ke rumah?"

Naruto menghela napas, "aku sibuk. Seharusnya ibu menelpon dulu sebelum datang."

"Hanya agar kamu bisa menghindar dengan beribu alasan?" Kata Kushina setengah menyindir. Ia mengawasi anaknya itu menggantungkan jasnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa hitam berlapis kulit di sisi lain ruangan, "ayahmu juga sudah mulai menanyakan kapan kau akan menghubungi kami. Kau bahkan tidak mengirimkan ucapan selamat atas ulang tahun pernikahan kami minggu lalu."

Naruto nyaris saja menampar dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar telah melupakan ulang tahun pernikahan kedua orang tuanya. Ia menatap ibunya dengan tatapan meminta maaf, "maafkan aku, aku benar-benar lupa..."

Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan Naruto meski pun ia lupa. Bagaimana pun ada hal lain yang menyita perhatiannya belakangan ini. Dan Naruto tiba-tiba saja merasa ragu apakah ia perlu menyampaikan kabar ini pada ibunya atau tidak. Tentu saja, ia tidak bisa selamanya menyembunyikannya dari ibunya. Cepat atau lambat ibunya akan tahu, terutama karena ini menyangkut dengan kelahiran seorang bayi.

Sepertinya Shikamaru menyadari apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat itu dan memutuskan bahwa ia tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi dengan apa pun pembicaraan yang akan terjadi antara ibu dan anak itu di ruangan itu. Ia tahu seperti apa sifat ibu dan anak itu, keduanya bisa jadi sangat keras kepala dan merepotkan dan Shikamaru bahkan belum makan siang hari itu untuk mendapat cukup energi yang dapat digunakannya kalau-kalau ia terseret dalam masalah internal keluarga Uzumaki itu.

"Aku rasa aku sudah bisa pamit sekarang," Shikamaru mencoba berkata dengan ceria, "aku akan membiarkan anda sekalian berbincang-bincang dengan lebih pribadi..."

Namun ia bahkan belum sempat meraih kenop pintu saat Naruto menghentikannya. Shikamaru mengerang dalam hari. Ia sudah bisa menduganya sejak awal saat melihat ekspresi itu di wajah Naruto, bahwa ini akan cukup merepotkannya.

"Tunggu, Shikamaru ada yang ingin aku sampaikan," Naruto menatap lurus ke arah Shikamaru yang memandangnya dengan cemas. Ia mencoba mengabaikan pandangan ibunya yang menusuk ke bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Ya?" Shikamaru mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat.

"Aku ingin kau menyiapkan beberapa dokumen, aku mau semuanya sudah ada di mejaku besok pagi," Naruto, melirik ke arah ibunya, "besok aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk ditandatangani oleh Sakura."

"Hm?" Kushina mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah meja, matanya berkilat tertarik mendengar kata-kata anak semata wayangnya itu, "dokumen apa? Rumah sakit? Siapa Sakura?"

Kushina yakin bahwa Sakura adalah nama seorang wanita dan ia belum pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya. Dalam hati ia merasa sedikit berharap namun ia menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

Pria muda berambut pirang itu tersenyum, sedikit mengingatkan Kushina pada senyum Minato, suaminya, "Dokumen yang kumaksud adalah perjanjian pra-nikah. Aku berencana untuk menikah lagi minggu depan."

Kalau saja bisa Shikamaru ingin melompat keluar dari jendela di ruangan itu saat itu juga.

.

Minato menjepit telepon selulernya dengan pundaknya sementara kedua tangannya sibuk mengangkat pakaian yang telah kering di jemuran di pekarangan belakang rumahnya yang sangat luas. Pria berambut pirang itu nyaris menjatuhkan teleponnya saat mendengar perkataan istrinya itu.

"Menikah? Naruto?"

Minato melemparkan pakaian yang baru diambilnya dari jemuran ke dalam keranjang berisi pakaian kering di atas rumput di pekarangan belakangnya yang luas dan nyaman itu. Pemilik salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang itu berjalan ke arah bangku taman yang didesain untuk pesta barbeque keluarga yang sering mereka adakan. Minato memang menyukai melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, dan semenjak Naruto meninggalkan rumah untuk tinggal sendiri ia memutuskan untuk memecat semua pembantu dan mengerjakan semuanya seorang diri. Saat masih menikah dengan Hinata, Naruto akan beberapa kali datang berkunjung bersama istrinya itu dan mereka berempat akan mengadakan barbeque di halaman belakang ini. Sayangnya semenjak Hinata meninggal, Naruto seperti enggan untuk meninggalkan Tokyo, untuk berada jauh dari tempat istrinya itu dimakamkan. Minato mengerti bahwa Naruto sangat mencintai Hinata, mungkin ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau hal seperti itu terjadi pada Kushina, namun sebagai orang tua, Minato sangat ingin agar anaknya itu dapat kembali merasakan cinta. Karena itu, ia sulit untuk memercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Minato? Kau mendengarku?"

"Ya, sayang, apa tadi? Maaf aku takut aku salah dengar..." Minato mengerutkan dahinya, ia tahu ia tidak salah dengar namun ia perlu memastikannya sekali lagi, "bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?"

Pria berwajah tampan itu mendengar istrinya itu menghela napas, "Minato, aku tahu kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan," meskipun mencoba untuk terdengar ketus, Minato dapat mendengar kebahagiaan tersirat dalam nada bicara Kushina, "Naruto akan menikahi seorang wanita bernama Sakura! Pernikahannya akan berlangsung dalam waktu dekat!"

"Sakura?"

Minato belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Tapi Naruto memang tidak pernah menyebutkan nama wanita lain setelah Hinata meninggal. Minato merasa senang mendengar kabar ini namun ia merasa cemas. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang wanita bersama Sakura ini. Dan bagaimana mungkin Naruto tiba-tiba saja mengatakan akan menikahinya?

"Apa Naruto yakin?"

Minato dan Kushina sama-sama tahu bahwa anak mereka itu belum bisa melupakan mendiang istrinya. Pernikahan ini terlalu mendadak dan Minato mau tidak mau merasa curiga. Ia tahu bahwa ada banyak hal pada diri anaknya itu yang seakan menjadi magnet yang dapat menarik berbagai macam wanita untuk mendekatinya...

"Jangan khawatir," Kushina tertawa kecil seolah tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Minato saat ini, "mereka akan menandatangani perjanjian pra-nikah. Putra kita tidak seceroboh itu. Lagi pula besok aku akan ikut bersama Naruto untuk menemuinya..."

Sebenarnya Minato sangat ingin untuk ikut menemui calon menantunya itu bersama istrinya namun ia teringat bahwa besok ia harus menghadiri pertemuan penting dengan seorang perwakilan dari perusahaan Amerika yang akan melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaannya. Ia tidak bisa membatalkannya begitu saja.

"Kapan pernikahannya?"

"Hari senin! Apa kau percaya? Empat hari lagi! Anak itu! Aku tidak tahu dari siapa ia mewarisi sifat tergesa-gesanya itu!"

Minato tertawa. Ia tahu bahwa sebagian besar sifat anaknya itu merupakan turunan dari istrinya, "mereka sudah menyebarkan undangan?"

"Tidak ada pesta!" Kali ini Kushina terdengar kecewa, "aku sudah berusaha merayu Naruto tapi ia bilang calon istrinya sudah pernah bercerai jadi wanita itu tidak menginginkan ada pesta pernikahan! Apa kau percaya itu? Ah, aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti, oke, sayang? Aku sedang berbelanja saat ini, aku ingin memberikan hadiah pernikahan untuk calon menantu kita."

Minato tersenyum, senang mendengar istrinya itu begitu bersemangat. Untuk beberapa saat ia mencoba untuk menekan perasaan curiga atas pernikahan mendadak anaknya itu, "hati-hati, aku akan menelponmu lagi, nanti malam..."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti."

Setelah istrinya itu memutus telepon. Minato menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan bingung. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Istrinya baru saja mengabarkan bahwa putra mereka akan menikahi seseorang... Sakura. Siapa nama lengkap gadis itu?

Minato tahu ada yang salah namun ia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Ia hanya ingin aar Naruto dapat kembali berbahagia seperti dulu. Itu saja.

.

"Menikah ya..."

Sakura berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia masih belum bisa percaya bahwa dalam waktu dekat ia akan menikah lagi dengan seorang pria yang belum ia kenal dekat. Seorang pria yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan mantan suaminya.

Sasuke berwajah tampan, rambutnya yang hitam dan matanya yang tajam kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Sasuke selalu menarik perhatian para wanita dengan ketampanannya, tapi Naruto... Naruto sangat berbeda.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia tanpa sadar membandingkan kedua pria tampan itu. Kalau Sasuke berkulit sedikit pucat, kulit Naruto kecoklatan seolah terbakar matahari. Matanya yang biru cerah mengingatkan Sakura pada langit musim panas. Kalau Sasuke seperti malam yang misterius, maka Naruto seperti siang hari yang cerah dan hangat. Sasuke lebih seperti musim dingin dan Naruto seperti musim panas, keduanya begitu berbeda...

Tentu saja seperti apa pun Naruto, itu tidak menjadi soal karena Sakura tidak benar-benar menikahinya. Mereka hanya melakukan ini semua untuk mempermudah perjanjian mereka. Mereka akan bercerai sesudahnya dan akan lebih mudah bagi Sakura kalau ia tidak menjadi terlalu dekat dengan pria itu. Ia tahu seperti apa rasanya bercerai dan ia tidak ingin merasa sakit hati karena harus berpisah dengan pria yang dicintainya, lagi.

Ia hanya menikahi Naruto karena membutuhkan uang untuk biaya pengobatan adik laki-lakinya. Sakura berkali-kali mengingatkan dirinya akan alasannya melakukan semua ini, namun entah sejak kapan ada sesuatu yang berubah dalam hatinya setiap kali ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Setiap kali mereka bertemu pandang, Sakura tergoda untuk berpikir, seperti apa dirinya di mata Naruto. Apakah pria itu juga merasa berdebar saat tangan mereka secara tidak sengaja bersentuhan...

Tentu saja, Sakura memarahi dirinya sendiri, Naruto tidak akan merasa apa pun juga karena ia masih memikirkan tentang mendiang istrinya yang sangat dicintainya. Sakura tahu meski pun mereka berdua sama-sama pernah menikah, Naruto tidak berpisah dengan istrinya karena ia ingin, bukan karena ia sudah tidak mencintai istrinya lagi. Karena itu, Sakura yakin, akan lebih sulit bagi Naruto untuk memulai hubungan yang baru.

Tapi mereka akan menikah...

Menikah. Naruto begitu mudah mengajaknya menikah, seolah pernikahan ini sama sekali bukan apa-apa untuknya.

Sakura tertawa getir, tentu saja, pernikahan ini _memang _bukan apa-apa untuknya. Ini hanya bagian dari perjanjian mereka. Sakura tahu ini bukan pernikahan yang sebenarnya namun bukan berarti ia tidak merasa cemas menunggu hari pernikahan mereka. Ia tidak ingat pernah merasa segugup ini menjelang pernikahannya dengan Sasuke dulu.

Sakura meletakan sebelah tangannya di atas perutnya yang masih rata. Minggu depan mereka akan bertemu dengan dokter yang akan melakukan proses inseminasi buatan padanya. Setelah itu, ia akan hamil. Semudah itu. Mereka akan pergi ke rumah sakit dan saat pulang, jika semua berjalan dengan lancar, ia akan mengandung anak dari pria yang belum benar-benar dikenalnya itu...

Ia akan mengandung lagi.

Sakura pernah mengalami keguguran dan ia masih merasa takut untuk kembali hamil. Sayangnya ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Semua ini untuk Konohamaru, adik sekaligus satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa.

Meski pun ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua ini ia lakukan untuk Konohamaru, ada satu suara kecil yang terus membisikinya mengatakan bahwa ia melakukan ini semua karena alasan lain. Ia mau melawan traumanya akan pernikahan dan kehamilan karena hari itu, ketika mata hijaunya bertemu pandang dengan mata biru milik Naruto, Sakura telah jatuh hati pada pria itu.

Sakura membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam.

Tidak. Ia harus menghentikan perasaannya ini sebelum perasaan ini tumbuh semakin besar dan tidak terkendali.

Ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

.

.

Author's Note:

Guys,

Aku minta bantuannya :( bisa tolong report author bernama YuriLowellFangirl karena dia mencuri fanficku (english) yg berjudul Love Pretender (diganti jadi pretend my love).

Aku sudah PM dia tapi nggak digubris, jadi tolong report cerita itu biar dihapus sama FFN... Cara report, di paling bawah deket kolom review ada tulisan report abuse. Kalau udah banyak yg report nanti bisa dihapus...

Sankyu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Baby Panic

**Genre:** Drama/Family/Romance/Hurt-Comfort

**Rating:** T to slight M

**Warning:** istilah-istilah medis dan beberapa penjabaran tentang bagian tubuh tertentu. Implikasi seksual.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to MK, inspired by Brenda Novak, another sources by Angle1.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

Belum pernah seumur hidupnya Sakura merasa begitu tegang seperti yang dirasakannya siang ini. Ia masih ingat bagaimana tegangnya ia menjelang ujian masuk universitas namun itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Kali ini ia tidak hanya merasa tegang dan cemas namun juga serba salah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat wanita berambut merah yang duduk di hadapannya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan menilai. Sakura tersenyum canggung sebelum melempar pandangan bingung ke arah Naruto.

Seperti mengerti arti pandangan Sakura, Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menoleh ke arah ibunya yang masih tampak mengamati calon menantunya itu, "Ibu... Sudahlah, Sakura jadi tidak bisa makan karena ibu menatapnya seperti itu..."

Kushina yang tadinya tanpa sadar mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah gadis muda itu kini menarik tubuhnya dan bersandar di sandaran kursi yang didudukinya di restoran berkelas itu, namun matanya masih tertuju pada Sakura, "ibu hanya tidak menyangka, wanita secantik Sakura-chan setuju untuk menikah denganmu."

Wajah Naruto memerah, "apa maksud ibu? Aku tidak pantas untuk Sakura?!"

Kushina tersenyum penuh arti masih sambbil menatap Sakura, "Sakura-chan, anak laki-lakiku ini memang sepintas terlihat tampan namun ia memiliki banyak kekurangan, apa kau yakin ingin menikah dengannya? Ia akan banyak merepotkanmu!"

Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, untuk beberapa saat, Sakura menatap makan siang yang terhidang di hadapannyan sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas dan kembali mengangkat wajahnya, "aku tahu Naruto bisa jadi merepotkan, tapi aku tidak keberatan direpotkan..." Sakura merasa pipinya memanas saat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "selama ini ia telah banyak membantuku dan adikku. Aku akan senang kalau aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Naruto..."

Kushina mengerutkan dahinya, "ah, aku sudah dengar tentang adikmu... Aku akan menjenguknya dalam waktu dekat, kalau kau tidak keberatan... Kita akan segera menjadi keluarga jadi kalau ada yang bisa aku lakukan, jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya langsung, mengerti?"

Wajah Sakura memerah saat ia mengangguk, "baik..."

Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Sakura untuk berkenalan dengan calon ibu mertua. Saat menikah dengan Sasuke, ia tidak perlu berkenalan dengan siapa pun karena satu-satunya anggota keluarga Sasuke yang masih hidup adalah kakak laki-lakinya dan hubungan keduanya tidak begitu baik. Sakura tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Saat Naruto menelponnya pagi itu dan memberitahukan bahwa ibunya akan ikut makan siang bersama mereka hari itu, Sakura merasa panik. Ia tidak tahu pakaian seperti apa yang harus ia kenakan. Ia menghabiskan waktu lebih lama pagi itu di depan cermin untuk memilih pakaian dan riasan yang pantas dan tidak berlebihan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengenakan _sundress _sederhana dengan panjang menyentuh lutut dilapis bolero berwarna putih. Ia juga mengenakan bando dengan warna senada. Dalam hati ia berharap bahwa pakaian yang ia kenakan cukup layak mengingat ibu Naruto adalah salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di salah satu perusahaan ternama di Jepang dan pastinya memiliki selera yang tinggi. Sakura tidak memiliki pakaian yang mahal dan berkelas namun ia berharap pakaiannya kali ini tidak membuatnya terlihat murahan.

Pernikahan ini memang bukan pernikahan yang sebenaarnya namun Sakura tetap merasa tegang saat berhadapan dengan wanita cantik beerambut merah itu. Tatapan wanita. Itu yang terang-terangan tengah menilainya itu sangat mengintimidasinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kushina namun ia berharap bahwa wanita itu tidak mencoba membandingkannya dengan menantunya yang sebelumnya karena Sakura tahu ia tidak akan mampu bersaing dengan wanita seperti Hinata yang baik latar belakang maupun penampilannya pasti jauh melebihinya.

"Jadi," Kusina melap bibirnya dengan anggun setelah meletakan garpunya di atas piringnya yang telah kosong, "apa kau yakin kau tidak ingin mengadakan upacara pernikahan di gereja? Atau setidaknya resepsi sederhana?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, ia bertukar pandang dengan Naruto. Mereka telah memutuskan sejak awal bahwa tidak akan ada upacara dan pesta apapun untuk merayakan pesta pernikahan mereka. Tidak ada yang perlu dirayakan karena ini hanyalah pernikahan palsu.

"Ibu," keluh Naruto, "kita sudah membicarakan ini kan? Tidak ada upacara dan pesta. Titik. Kami hanya akan mendaftarkan pernikahan kami di kantor catatan sipil, itu saja."

Kushina mendelik kesal ke arah anak semata wayangnya itu, "ibu tahu tapi ibu ingin memastikan langsung pada Sakura. Setiap wanita pasti ingin mengenakan gaun pengantin!"

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia belum pernah mengenakan gaun pengantin. Bahkan saat menikah dengan Sasuke pun, karena mereka tidak memiliki kerabat untuk diundang dan uang untuk dihamburkan, mereka tidak merayakan pernikahan mereka. Tentu saja Sakura ingin berkesempatan untuk mengenakan gaun pengantin sekali saja dalam hidupnya, tapi mungkin bukan kali ini...

"Ini bukan pernikahan pertamaku," Sakura mengaku malu-malu, ia ragu apakah Naruto telah menceritakan hal ini pada ibunya sebelumnya atau tidak, "aku rasa tidak perlu ada pesta..."

Kushina tampak kecewa namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengejar topik itu lagi, "baiklah kalau begitu, paling tidak ijinkan aku dan suamiku untuk mengadakan makan malam keluarga untuk merayakan pernikahan kalian."

"Ibu!" Protes Naruto kesal, "tidak perlu berlebihan!"

"Ini tidak berlebihan!" Balas Kushina setengah membentak, otomatis membuat Naruto terdiam. Ibunya bisa jadi sangat menyeramkan saat marah dan ia memilih untuk tidak melawannya, "hanya kita berempat dan ah mungkin kita bisa undang Shikamaru dan Sakura-chan, kau boleh mengajak kerabatmu untuk bergabung..."

Sakura terkejut namun buru-buru menggeleng, "aku tidak memiliki kerabat lagi dan adikku, dokter tidak mengijinkannya meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk saat ini..." Sakura terdiam sesaat sebelum kemudian menambahkan dengan malu-malu, "ah tapi aku punya seorang sahabat, kalau boleh..."

"Bicara apa kau," potong Kushina sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "tentu saja boleh! Kau boleh mengajak siapa pun yang kau mau..." Kata-kata Kushina terpotong oleh dering ponsel dari dalam tas tangannya, Kushina melihat nama penelpon sebelum kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "maaf aku harus menerima telepon ini..."

Segera setelah Kushina meninggalkan meja mereka, Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia harus mengakui bahwa Kushina jauh lebih menyeramkan dari bayangannya. Wanita itu tampak terlalu muda untuk memiliki anak seusia Naruto. Kata-kata dan tatapannya tajam. Sakura bisa mengerti mengapa wanita seperti Kushina bisa menjadi seorang pebisnis yang handal.

Melihat ekspresi lega di wajah calon istrinya, Naruto tersenyum, "maafkan ibuku ia memang seperti itu..."

Sakura tertawa tertahan, "sudahlah, sekarang mana surat yang harus kutandatangani? Lebih baik aku tandatangani sebelum ibumu kembali, aku tidak akan tenang melakukannya sambil diawasi ibumu."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti sambil lalu mengeluarkan dokumen-dokumen yang dibawanya dan diserahkan pada calon istrinya itu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat Sakura langsung saja mengeluarkan pena dari tas tangannya dan menandatangani dokumen-dokumen tersebut tanpa repot-repot membacanya sama sekali. Dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit Sakura mengembalikan dokumen-dokumen itu pada Naruto.

Mata biru Naruto menatap dokumen di tangannya sebelum kembali menatap Sakura, "Kau tidak membacanya lebih dulu?"

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil meminum jusnya, "kurasa semua sudah jelas. Lagi pula aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa darimu kecuali uang untuk biaya operasi adikku."

Tentu saja Sakura sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pernikahan ini. Ia tidak peduli dengan harta yang dimiliki Naruto, atau pun dengan hak yang sebenarnya bisa ia tuntut sebagai istri sah Naruto untuk dicantumkan dalam perjanjian pra-nikah yang ia tandatangani itu. Namun Sakura tidak menginginkan semua itu. Ia telah belajar sejak lama bahwa ia tidak boleh menginginkan apa yang bukan haknya. Ia akan menjual sel telurnya dan meminjamkan rahimnya pada Naruto, pria yang selama beberapa bulan akan menjadi suaminya, namun ia tidak berhak untuk menuntut lebih dari apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan.

Bagi Sakura, tawaran Naruto akan sejumlah uang yang akan ia bayarkan padanya setelah semuanya berakhir sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia akan memulai semuanya dari awal setelah Konohamaru sukses dioperasi. Ia akan menata kembali hidupnya dan kali ini ia akan bekerja keras agar ia dan Konohamaru bisa bahagia.

Naruto baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu namun ibunya telah kembali bergabung bersama mereka.

"Maaf menunggu..." Kushina tersenyum sambil kembali duduk "jadi, Sakura-chan ceritakan tentang adikmu..."

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan calon ibu mertuamu?"

Konohamaru sudah tertidur saat Sakura tiba di rumah sakit saat itu. Ino tengah bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit saat Sakura sampai. Malam ini adalah giliran Sakura untuk menemani Konohamaru di rumah sakit. Ino tampak sangat tertarik mendengarkan cerita Sakura tentang pertemuannya dengan calon ibu mertuanya itu. Sakura meletakan tasnya di atas meja dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Konohamaru. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum mengoleskan cairan _anti-septic_ ke kedua tangannya.

"Apa ia menyukaimu?"

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya, "entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Ia ingin mengadakan makan malam untuk merayakan pernikahan kami. Aku sudah bicara dengan dokter Konohamaru tapi ia tidak mengijinkannya untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit... Aku berniat mengundangmu untuk datang, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Ino membelalakan matanya, "kau bercanda? Acara pasti akan mewah sekali kan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak juga, ini hanya makan malam keluarga, sekertaris Naruto juga akan hadir di sana."

Ino menyeringai, "tentu saja aku mau! Aku pasti akan datang!"

Sakura berterima kasih pada temannya itu karena telah menjaga Konohamaru hari ini. Ino hanya tertawa dan berkata bahwa Sakura tidak perlu sungkan, lalu ia memakai jaketnya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil berkata bahwa ia akan datang besok pagi-pagi untuk menemani Konohamaru saat Sakura harus pergi mengurus beberapa hal di kampus.

Sakura sangat bersyukur karena ia memiliki teman sebaik Ino. Dalam hati ia membayang betapa kacaunya hidupnya kalau saja ia tidak memiliki teman seperti Ino.

Ia memandangi wajah tidur Konohamaru dan menghela napas lagi. Dalam hitungan hari ia akan segera menikah dengan pria yang tidak ia cintai. Pria yang masih mencintai istrinya yang telah meninggal. Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa kehidupannya setelah menikah nanti. Ia dan Naruto Uzumaki memang tidak saling mencintai namun mereka juga tidak saling membenci. Menurut Sakura, Naruto adalah laki-laki yang cukup baik, dan lagi ia tidak terlalu menyebalkan. Tapi menikah dengannya, tinggal bersamanya dan memiliki anak dengannya... Semua hal itu masih terasa janggal buatnya.

Pernikahan pertamanya dengan Sasuke tidaklah berlangsung bahagia, cinta keduanya perlahan memudar setelah Sasuke mulai semakin sering menghabiskan uang mereka untuk hal-hal tidak berguna dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah. Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan pernikahan tanpa cinta jadi kali ini pun seharusnya tidak terlalu sulit untuknya.

Sakura mengusap kepala Konohamaru sambil tetap berusaha agar tidak membangunkan adik laki-lakinya itu. Demi Konohamaru, ia rela untuk sekali lagi terjebak dalam pernikahan tanpa cinta.

* * *

"Tanda tangan di sini."

Mata hijau Sakura menatap kolom yang ditunjuk oleh pria yang dalam waktu beberapa jam lagi akan resmi menjadi suaminya itu. Ia menatap formulir pendaftaran pernikahan itu untuk sesaat sebelum memicingkan matanya dan menatap Naruto. Tentu saja ia tahu dimana ia harus tanda tangan atau bagian mana saja yang harus diisinya, bagaimana pun ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengisi formulir itu.

Menyadari tatapan Sakura yang tertuju padanya, Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, "ada apa? Ayo tanda tangan, jangan bilang kau berubah pikiran sekarang?"

Untuk sesaat Naruto mulai terlihat panik namun Sakura menggeleng, "tidak, aku tidak berubah pikiran," Ia membuka tutup pena yang digenggamnya, "aku akan tandatangan sekarang."

Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu menandatangani surat itu mengawasi Sakura menorehkan tandatangannya dengan perasaan sedikit tegang. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa, meskipun pernikahannya kali ini bukanlah pernikahan yang sesungguhnya dan mereka hanya akan mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka di kantor catatan sipil tanpa mengadakan upacara di gereja atau pesta resepsi, namun ia merasa cemas.

"Sudah," Sakura menyerahkan kembali kertas itu pada Naruto yang membaca dengan seksama formulir itu sebelum melipatnya menjadi persegi panjang, "jadi, apa aku perlu ikut bersamamu untuk menyerahkannya ke kantor catatan sipil?"

Naruto yang baru saja memasukan surat itu ke saku dalam jasnya menaikan alisnya tinggi-tinggi seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang abru saja di dengarnya, "Tentu saja! Setelah ini kita akan langsung ke rumah sakit, apa kau lupa?"

Sebenarnya Sakura belum lupa sama sekali. Rencana mereka hari ini adalah mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka di kantor catatan sipil dan segera setelahnya mereka akan ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan proses inseminasi buatan. Semua ini telah mereka putuskan beberapa hari yang lalu dan Sakura tidak lupa sama sekali. Hanya saja ia sedikit berharap bahwa Narutolah yang lupa dengan rencana mereka hari itu sebab entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup. Ia tahu proses inseminasi buatan yang akan dijalaninya tidak akan menyakitkan, hanya saja mendadak ia merasa takut...

Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?

Seperti tahu apa yang Sakura takutkan, Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam tangan Sakura yang terkepal di atas meja. Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan calon suaminya itu. Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah Naruto, pria itu tampak tersenyum padanya. Untuk sesaat, sakura terpesona pada senyum Naruto yang entah mengapa sanggup untuk menenangkannya itu. Ibu jari Naruto mengusap punggung tangan Sakura perlahan. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa namun sebuah tindakan kecil darinya itu berhasil membuat Sakura merasa jauh lebih baik dan lebih tenang.

Malu-malu, Sakura kembali menunduk dan tersenyum, Ia tidak menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto, "Terima kasih."

Seringai Naruto melebar, memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya, "sama-sama, sekarang kau sudah siap?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ayo berangkat!"

* * *

"Kami ingin mendaftarkan pernikahan kami."

Pria berkacamata dan berambut hitam tersisir rapi itu menengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap pasangan muda yang berdiri di depan mejanya itu. Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk dan menerima kertas yang disodorkan padanya itu. Naruto menelan ludah saat pria itu membuka lipatan kertas yang diserahkannya itu dan membaca formulir itu. Tanpa sadar sebelah tangannya meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Sakura tidak tampak keberatan meskipun tangan Naruto yang berkeringat sedikit meremas tangannya.

Sakura seperti bisa merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan saat itu. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak ia rasakan saat mendaftarkan pernikahan pertamanya dengan Sasuke dulu. Dulu, ia tidak merasa takut kalau-kalau permohonan pendaftaran pernikahan mereka akan ditolak atau gagal. Kali ini ia merasa gugup dan cemas. Kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi dan pernikahan ini gagal dilaksanakan... Bagaimana dengan nasib Konohamaru selanjutnya? Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan pekerjaan lain yang bisa menghasilkan uang sebanyak itu.

Bagaimana kalau pria ini tahu bahwa pernikahan mereka hanyalah pernikahan pura-pura yang akan dibatalkan setelah beberapa bulan berlalu?

Sakura mencoba menepis pikirannya itu, pria itu tidak mungkin tahu.

Beberapa menit yang berlalu sementara petugas catatan sipil itu memeriksa surat dan dokumen yang mereka sertakan untuk mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka terasa seperti berabad-abad lamanya bagi Sakura. Ia ingin memohon pada petugas itu untuk mempercepat semuanya namun ia terlalu gugup untuk bersuara.

"Naruto Uzumaki dan Sakura Haruno?"

"Y-ya!" Sakura dan Naruto menjawab bersamaan.

Pria yang tidak terlihat ramah itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sebelum kemudian tersenyum, "Selamat, anda telah resmi menjadi suami istri."

Genggaman tangan Naruto pada tangan Sakura semakin erat saat pria muda itu tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

* * *

**A.N:**

Pendek ya? Cuman 2300 kata.

:D makasih reviewnya.

cover ficnya baruuuu~ *baru gambar tempo hari*


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Baby Panic

**Genre:** Drama/Family/Romance/Hurt-Comfort

**Rating:** T to slight M

**Warning:** istilah-istilah medis dan beberapa penjabaran tentang bagian tubuh tertentu. Implikasi seksual.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to MK, inspired by Brenda Novak, another sources by Angle1.

.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

"Dan katakan padaku kenapa kita harus sekamar?"

Dalam perjanjian mereka tercantum pasal yang menyatakan bahwa mereka berdua akan saling menghargai privasi masing-masing selama mereka menikah. Tentu saja Sakura mengharapkan kamar pribadi untuknya sendiri saat ia menyetujui untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama dengan Naruto ke rumahnya untuk sementara agar kedua orang tuanya tidak curiga. Saat menyetujui hal itu, Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa ia telah dijebak.

Naruto melemparkan jasnya ke atas tempat tidurnya dan duduk sambil melonggarkan simpul dasi yang ia kenakan, dahinya berkerut. "Ibuku telah memutuskan untuk tinggal di Tokyo selama beberapa hari, dan ia akan curiga kalau kita tidak tidur di kamar yg sama."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh ya? Ia tidak tinggal di sini bersama kita kan?"

Naruto menatap Sakura dan terlihat lelah. "Memang tidak, tapi kau tidak mengenal ibuku, ia akan datang kemari sesukanya untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Kalau kita ingin menyingkirkannya kita harus bersikap semesra mungkin di hadapannya."

Seperti dikomando, tepat sebelum Sakura sempat melontarkan satu patah kata pun, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Sakura yang masih berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan tas berisi pakaiannya teronggok di dekat kakinya dan Naruto yang baru saja melepaskan dasinya menoleh ke arah pintu kamar yang berwarna putih dan terbuat dari kayu Mahogani itu.

"Naruto ini Ibu, boleh ibu masuk?"

Naruto melirik Sakura dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan 'lihat kan?' tanpa suara.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, rupanya Naruto tidak main-main saat mengatakan bahwa ibunya akan mencampuri urusan pribadi mereka.

"Masuk saja, Bu," gumam Naruto sambil mengerutkan alis. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ibunya inginkan sekarang.

Pintu kamar yang cukup berat itu terbuka dengan derit lembut. Wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik dan berambut merah itu memasuki ruangan dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya, ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya, sedikit mengejutkan wanita muda berambut merah muda itu. Sakura terkejut dengan perlakuan Kushina yang begitu tiba-tiba namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat ibu mertuanya itu mengecup pipinya.

"Kalian sudah mendaftarkan pernikahan kalian kan? Selamat datang ke keluarga kami, Sakura-chan, kau resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami hari ini," senyum lebar yang mengembang di wajah Kushina membuat Sakura merasa bersalah namun ia hanya bisa balas tersenyum dan bersyukur saat ibu mertuanya itu segera berbalik ke arah putra semata wayangnya yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Sakura tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah Naruto yang bersemu merah dan berusaha mengelak saat ibunya berusaha memeluknya dan mencium pipinya seperti yang ia lakukan pada Sakura tadi. Tampaknya Kushina sudah terbiasa dengan perlawanan putranya itu, dengan mudah ia berhasil mengecup pipi Naruto dan memeluknya. Wajah Naruto merah padam namun ia membiarkan ibunya itu memeluknya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Nak," Kushina memeluk erat Naruto. "Ibu bahagia, karena pada akhirnya kamu bisa melanjutkan hidupmu..."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "ya, ya, lepaskan aku Bu, aku tidak bisa bernapas!"

"Baiklaaaaaah," Kushina akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mundur selangkah dengan kedua tangan di pinggang rampingnya. Ia menatap anak dan menantunya bergantian. "Aku harap kalian tidak lupa kalau hari ini kita akan makan malam bersama dengan Minato dan Shikamaru." Kushina menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Kamu sudah mengatakan tentang makan malam ini ke temanmu itu kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Dalam hati ia berharap bahwa Ino akan menepati janjinya. Ia akan merasa canggung harus semeja dengan keluarga Naruto tanpa kehadiran Ino.

"Baiklah," Kushina tersenyum puas. "Aku akan kembali ke hotel, Ayahmu seharusnya sudah tiba di Tokyo hari ini. Masih ada waktu sampai saat reservasi nanti, kalian bisa beristirahat."

Naruto menghela napas lega saat ibunya itu akhirnya meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia menoleh ke arah istrinya yang baru dinikahinya itu. "Lihat sendiri kan? Kita beruntung tadi ia mengetuk pintu. Jadi untuk sementara waktu kau harus bersabar untuk tidur sekamar denganku."

Dengan kesal Sakura menendang tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

.

Sakura memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Gaun yang dikenakan saat ini merupakan pemberian Naruto. Rupanya Naruto sudah menduga bahwa ia tidak memiliki gaun yang layak untuk makan malam keluarga ini dan telah menyiapkan gaun untuk Sakura kenakan. Gaun berwarna hitam yang elegan itu terbuat dari sutra mahal dan sangat pas di tubuh Sakura, ini membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya bagaimana Naruto bisa mengetahui ukuran gaun untuknya.

Sakura mengenakan sedikit make up malam ini. Ia tidak pandai mengenakan make up tapi beberapa waktu lalu Ino telah mengajarkan beberapa trik dasar mengenakan make up agar bisa terlihat menarik tanpa kesan murahan. Sakura sangat bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Ino. Sahabatnya itu telah banyak membantunya. Malam ini pun, ia sangat berharap bahwa Ino akan benar-benar datang untuk menemaninya.

Sakura mencoba tersenyum di depan cermin namun wajahnya tampak aneh. Dibanding tersenyum ia lebih terlihat seperti sedang meringis. Sakura memicingkan matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi dan menenangkan diri.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan pria seperti apa ayah Naruto. Mengingat bahwa ia adalah seorang CEO dari salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, dapat dipastikan bahwa pria yang juga merupakan mertuanya itu adalah seorang pria yang pintar dan berwibawa. Orang sehebat ayah Naruto... Bagaimana kalau ia tidak menyukai dirinya sebagai istri anak laki-laki satu-satunya?

Sakura tahu bahwa pernikahan ini hanyalah sementara dan ia tidak perlu cemas kalau pun ayah mertuanya itu tidak menyukai dirinya, tapi meski pun ia tahu ia tidak perlu merasa takut, Sakura tidak bisa begitu saja merasa tenang menjelang pertemuannya dengan ayah mertuanya itu. Sakura sangat takut bahwa ia akan dibandingkkan dengan mendiang istri Naruto yang tidak hanya cantik dan terpelajar namun juga anggun dan berasal dari keluarga yang jelas latar belakangnya.

Sakura terkejut saat mendengar suara pintu kamar diketuk dari luar. Ia tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu tersebut. Setelah memastikan bahwa ia terlihat rapi Sakura pun menjawab ketukan pintu tersebut dengan suara parau. "Masuk."

Naruto memasuki kamar dengan senyum mengembang, senang melihat gaun yang dipilihnya ternyata pas dikenakan istrinya itu. Ia juga terpukau melihat penampilan Sakura yang berbeda malam itu, dengan riasan wajah dan tatanan rambut yang berbeda dari biasanya. Naruto menahan diri untukk melontarkan pujian pada istrinya itu.

"Baguslah kau sudah siap rupanya."

Sakura yang menunggu komentar dari suaminya itu sedikit kecewa karena pria berambut pirang itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa perihal penampilannya malam itu. Tentu saja ia berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya itu.

Sakura mengamati penampilan Naruto malam itu. Suaminya itu mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang terlihat mahal. Ia terlihat tampan seperti biasa, ditambah dengan senyuman penuh percaya diri yang menghiasi wajahnya. Rasanya Sakura ingin menampar dirinya sendiri saat tanpa disadarinya mulutnya telah terbuka untuk melontarkan pujian pada suaminya itu.

"Kau terlihat tampan malam ini."

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat mendengarnya. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. "Oh, tentu saja, terima kasih."

Dalam hati Sakura menggerutu saat Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Bukankah normalnya seseorang akan balas memuji saat seseorang memuji penampilannya? Sakura membalikan badan kembali menatap cermin rias di hadapannya dan mendengus. Mungkin riasan seperti ini memang tidak sesuai untuknya.

"Bukan apa-apa," gumam Sakura mencoba untuk terdengar biasa saja, "aku hanya memikirkan soal Ino, apa kau yakin temanmu itu bisa diandalkan untuk menjemput Ino?"

Naruto tertawa. Ia mengenakan jam tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, aku sudah lama mengenal Shikamaru. Temanmu itu aman bersama Shikamaru. Lagi pula tadi saat kau menghubungi temanmu itu, ia sendiri tidak keberatan kan dijemput Shikamaru?"

"Tidak," gumam Sakura dengan dahi berkerut. "Aku hanya merasa cemas."

"Shikamaru tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada temanmu," Naruto menambahkan sambil tersenyum. "Aku sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak merayu temanmu."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan mengerti. Apa yang ia cemaskan justru sebaliknya. Ino memang teman yang baik dan bisa diandalkan tapi ia juga tahu bahwa Ino menyukai pria tampan. Ia pernah bertemu dengan Shikamaru sebelumnya jadi ia tahu bahwa pria seperti Shikamaru akan menjadi sasaran empuk sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi kau sudah siap?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah suaminya yang tengah merapikan dasinya itu. Wanita muda itu mengangguk, Naruto membalas anggukannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ayo, berangkat, _istriku."_

_. _

"Kau!"

"Kau..."

Pria muda dan wanita muda itu saling berhadapan. Tatapan keduanya saling bertemu dan dahi keduanya tampak sama-sama berkerut. Keduanya tidak percaya bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi malam ini.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya bahwa 'teman suaminya' yang dikatakan akan menjemputnya malam ini ternyata merupakan pria ini. Shikamaru Nara. Tentu saja Ino tidak mengetahui nama pria berambut hitam itu sebelumnya. Kalau saja ia tahu, ia pasti sudah menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Sakura untuk menemaninya makan malam bersama keluarga suaminya. Dari reaksinya, Ino yakin bahwa pria ini pun juga mengenali dirinya dan tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi di sini, dengan cara seperti ini.

Shikamaru sendiri rasanya ingin memukul wajahnya sendiri. Saat Naruto memintanya untuk menjemput gadis yang merupakan sahabat istrinya itu, ia juga berpesan agar Shikamaru tidak merayu gadis itu. Tentu saja ketika ternyata gadis yang harus dijemputnya malam ini adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang pernah ditidurinya beberapa tahun yang lalu, Shikamaru sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk merayunya.

"Sial." Gerutu Shikamaru sambil memijat pelipisnya, "seharusnya detektif itu mencantumkannya di laporan bahwa sahabat yang dimaksud oleh Sakura Haruno adalah kau."

Kedua alis Ino bertemu dan membentuk kerutan di dahinya, "detektif?! Kau menyewa detektif untuk menyelidiki sahabatku?! Memangnya kau pikir Sakura itu apa? Penipu?!"

Shikamaru memicingkan matanya. "Tadinya aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu, tapi setelah tahu bahwa dia adalah temanmu, aku mulai mencemaskan pernikahan sahabatku dengan wanita itu."

"Jaga mulutmu!" Ino menuding Shika dengan sebelah tangan. "Jangan bicara seperti itu tentang temanku, kau tidak mengenalnya. Sialan. Kau juga tidak mengenalku!"

"Katakan itu pada wanita yang kabur membawa dompetmu setelah tidur denganmu," balas Shikamaru ketus.

Shikamaru tidak sempat menghindar saat Ino melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar pemuda di hadapannya itu. Bunyi tamparan keras terdengar saat telapak tangan Ino mendarat di pipi pemuda tampan berambut hitam itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Shikamaru menangkap pergelangan tangan Ino dan menatapnya marah. Ino mencoba menarik tangannya namun cengekeraman tangan Shikamaru terlalu kuat, "dengar, aku tidak suka bersikap kasar pada wanita tapi aku sarankan kau untuk menjaga sikap!"

Ino menggeram. Ia menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan marah. "Lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga!"

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti wanita barbar, dan aku akan melepaskan tanganmu," gumam Shikamaru dengan nada mengancam. "Sekarang kita akan datang ke acara makan malam sahabatku dan bersikap wajar di hadapan mereka, aku tidak ingin mengacaukan makan malam kali ini, kau paham? Akan sulit untukmu tapi asal kau tahu, aku juga tidak suka harus berpura-pura di hadapan temanku, jadi bersabarlah. Untuk malam ini saja!"

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Ino dapat melihat kebencian yang sama terpancar dari mata Shikamaru. Perasaan mereka, kali ini, sama. Ia juga tidak ingin mengacaukan makan malam kali ini. Ia tahu posisi Sakura akan sangat sulit malam ini mengingat ini pertama kalinya ia akan makan malam bersama mertuanya. Ino ingin berada di sana untuk memberikan dukungan spiritual untuk sahabatnya itu. Meskipun itu berarti ia harus bersama dengan laki-laki sialan ini sepanjang malam.

"Dengar," suara Ino terdengar dalam. "Aku melakukan ini untuk sahabatku. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan sudi menghirup udara yang sama denganmu."

Shikamaru menarik pergelangan tangan Ino sehingga tubuhnya mendekat, "aku juga merasa seperti itu. Tenang saja!"

.

"Bagaimana kalau ayahmu membenciku?"

Sakura duduk di dalam mobil bersama Naruto dalam perjalanan mereka menuju restoran tempat mereka akan makan malam bersama keluarga Uzumaki. Sejak tadi Sakura merasa tidak tenang. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan makan malam resmi di restoran mahal dan takut kalau ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto tertawa kecil. Ia sudah berkali-kali mengatakan pada istrinya itu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu mencemaskan reaksi ayahnya karena Naruto tahu bahwa salah seorang yang paling bahagia atas pernikahan ini adalah ayahnya. Dan ia tahu bahwa orang tuanya bukanlah orang tua yang akan memusingkan latar belakang wanita yang dinikahinya.

"Jangan tertawa," gumam Sakura kesal. "Aku harus bagaimana kalau ayahmu membenciku?"

Naruto tersenyum, pandangannya tetap tertuju pada jalanan di hadapannya. "Tenang saja, ayahku akan menyukaimu. Kalau pun ternyata tidak, dan yakinlah, kemungkinan itu sangat kecil, jangan khawatir karenna itu tidak akan mempengaruhi perjanjian kita."

Sakura tidak merasa lebih baik setelah mendengarnya namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Matanya tertumpu pada pangkuannya dimana jari-jarinya saling bertaut. Ia merasa cemas, meskipun ia tahu apa yang Naruto katakan itu benar, bahwa kedua orang tuanya tidak akan mencampuri perjanjian mereka, namun ia tetap saja merasa takut... Apakah penampilannya malam ini cukup baik? Ia merasa takut karena Naruto sendiri tidak mengatakan apa-apa perihal penampilannya malam ini.

Tentu saja Sakura mengerti. Diam-diam ia tersenyum getir. Meskipun ia telah berusaha seperti apa pun, ia tidak akan terlihat cantik di hadapan Naruto yang masih sangat mencintai mendiang istrinya. Lagi pula, pernikahan mereka bukanlah pernikahan yang sesungguhnya. Ia tidak perlu mengharapkan perhatian dan pujian dari Naruto.

Sakura mendengus sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, lagi pula siapa yang butuh pujian dari laki-laki menyedihkan yang masih menangisi kematian istrinya?

Tanpa Sakura sadari rupanya mereka telah sampai di restoran tempat mereka akan makan malam. Rupanya restoran yang dimaksud berada di sebuah hotel berbintang tujuh yang sangat mewah. Pelayan hotel membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura yang sedikit canggung dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenakannya.

Naruto menyerahkan kunci mobil pada petugas hotel untuk memarkirkan mobilnya sementara Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya mencoba merapikan penampilannya. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa tatapan yang ditujukan padanya saat ini bukanlah tatapan mencemooh.

"Hei."

Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya dan melihat wajah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Setelah beberapa detik ia baru tersadar bahwa suaminya itu tengah menyodorkan sikunya ke arahnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura tidak paham dengan maksud Naruto.

"Kau tidak ingin menggandengku?"

Wajah Sakura berubah merah padam namun akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk meletakan tangannya di tengan Naruto. Wajah Sakura yang bersemu merah tidak luput dari mata Naruto. Sambil menaiki tangga menuju pintu hotel, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Nafasnya menyentuh kuping Sakura dan membuatnya semakin bersemu merah saat Naruto berbisik di telinganya, hal yang paling ingin didengarnya malam ini.

"Kau terlihat cantik malam ini."

.

Tbc

.

Author's Note:

Yg review pakai akun terdaftar, sudah aku balas kan? Sipp...

Btw sebelum protes soal hotel bintang tujuh, google dulu tentang stadarisasi bintang untuk hotel dan restoran.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Baby Panic

**Genre:** Drama/Family/Romance/Hurt-Comfort

**Rating:** T to slight M

**Warning:** istilah-istilah medis dan beberapa penjabaran tentang bagian tubuh tertentu. Implikasi seksual.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to MK, inspired by Brenda Novak, another sources by Angle1.

.

.

.

**Chapter 9**

Ayah Naruto sama sekali tidak seperti apa yang ada di bayangan Sakura. Tidak seperti imej seorang pengusaha sukses yang berwajah tegas dan berwibawa yang sering dilihatnya di drama-drama televisi, Minato Uzumaki lebih cocok menjadi seorang petani atau peternak dibanding seorang presiden direktur sebuah perusahaan raksasa di Jepang. _Atau mungkin novelis, _tambah Sakura dalam hati sambil mengamati sosok ayah mertuanya itu.

Alih-alih berwajah tegas dan berwibawa, Minato terlihat lembut dan ramah. Senyumnya berkesan teduh dan tenang, sangat bertolak belakang dengan istrinya yang selalu tampak bersemangat dan penuh gairah. Malam itu keduanya tampil serasi. Minato mengenakan setelan resmi berwarna abu-abu gelap yang kontras dengan rambut pirangnya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tidak terlalu berisi namun juga tidak kerempeng, terlihat serasi berdampingan dengan Kushina yang malam itu mengenakan gaun berwarna biru gelap dengan potongan rendah yang memamerkan belahan dadanya yang meski pun tidak terlalu besar namun cukup menantang untuk wanita seusianya. Rambut merahnya di sanggul elegan dengan beberapa helai dibiarkan lepas menyentuh tengkuk dan wajahnya. Sakura tidak perlu mempertanyakan lagi dari mana Naruto memperoleh wajah tampannya.

Tidak ada yang membuat Sakura merasa jauh lebih lega malam itu kecuali bahwa Minato ternyata bersikap sangat ramah padanya dan Sakura hampir bisa mengatakan bahwa laki-laki itu merestui pernikahan mereka. Sekarang Sakura mengerti mengapa Naruto memintanya untuk tidak mencemaskan akan pendapat ayahnya. Setelah bertemu Minato dan Kushina, Sakura dapat melihat bahwa kalau Kushina menyerupai seekor rubah maka Minato lebih menyerupai anjing, yang ramah dan suka menolong. Hal ini dibuktikan dengan seringnya Minato menawarkan bantuan pada Sakura.

"Mau kuambilkan kerangnya?" Tanya Minato ceria, wajahnya yang tampan tidak menyiratkan usianya yang sudah kepala empat. Semua orang akan percaya kalau ia mengaku berusia tiga puluh tahun, begitu juga dengan Kushina yang tampil cantik dan seksi malam ini.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih, Uzumaki-san..." Sakura menolak dengan sopan.

Minato menatapnya dengan sedikit kecewa, "apa Naruto tidak mengatakan padamu untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Ayah'?"

Kushina mengerutkan dahinya, "Sakura, aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak bersikap terlalu formal pada kami kan? Kami adalah ayah dan ibumu mulai saat ini. Tidak perlu merasa takut atau sungkan. Kita adalah keluarga."

Wajah Sakura memerah saat ia mengangguk, "baiklah, Ayah, Ibu..."

Kushina dan Minato tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa Naruto tersenyum dari balik gelas anggur yang diminumnya. Sakura menendang kaki Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya, membuat suaminya itu nyaris tersedak dan mendelik ke arahnya.

Makan malam kali itu bisa dibilang cukup lancar kecuali bahwa Kushina beberapa kali mengeluh karena mereka tidak mengadakan upacara dan resepsi pernikahan yang pantas atau Shikamaru dan Ino yang entah mengapa lebih banyak diam selama makan malam. Sakura menduga bahwa mungkin Ino merasa tegang berada di tempat yang asing baginya namun ia tidak menemukan alasan mengapa Shikamaru yang sudah lama mengenal keluarga Uzumaki juga terlihat tegang. Tapi Sakura tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia sendiri memiliki begitu banyak hal yang perlu dicemaskannya. Terutama ketika Kushina mulai menyinggung soal topik baru yang tidak kalah canggungnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana bulan madu kalian?"

Sakura menyenggol lutut Naruto di bawah meja, memintanya untuk menjawab dan menangani keadaan sebelum ibunya mendesaknya lebih jauh. Sakura. Belum terbiasa mengatasi Kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu sangat keras kepala dan teguh pada pendiriannya. Lagipula Naruto harus bertanggung jawab karena ia telah berjanji bahwa ia akan mengambil alih saat keadaan mulai gawat dan menurut Sakura ini cukup gawat karena ia tahu Kushina akan terus mendesaknya untuk setuju pergi berbulan madu, entah ke eropa atau hawaii, dan mungkin malah ia akan menawarkan diri untuk membiayai semua itu.

"Ibu..." Naruto mengerang, "sudah kubilang, ini bukan pernikahan pertama bagi kami berdua, kami tidak perlu semua ritual seperti itu. Lagi pula bagaimana dengan kantor kalau aku harus cuti karena berbulan madu. Kantor cabang kita sedang mengusahakan kerja sama dengan investor Rusia yang bernilai sangat besar, ingat itu kan? Ini saat-saat penting bagi perusahaan."

"Tidak sepenting pernikahanmu!" Kata Kushina tajam, ia menyipitkan matanya, "lagi pula, jangan pikirkan soal perusahaan. Shikamaru-kun bisa mengurus semua untukmu, iya kan?"

Terkejut mendengar namanya disebut, Shikamaru yang sejak tadi sepertinya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri terlonjak, "ah, ya... Tentu saja..." Tatapan memperingatkan dari Naruto membuatnya buru-buru menambahkan, "tapi aku tidak mengetahui tentang perjanjian ini sebaik Naruto. Sejak awal ia menangani perjanjian ini seorang diri, jadi..."

Kushina mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "omong kosong. Kalian laki-laki sama saja. Bisnis itu penting tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu." Kushina melirik ke arah suaminya, "benar kan, Minato?"

Minato tersenyum simpul, "tentu saja, Sayang."

Puas dengan jawaban suaminya itu Kushina kembali menoleh ke arah putra semata wayangnya, "perusahaan tidak akan bangkrut hanya karena satu perjanjian yang gagal. Lagipula, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pernikahan keberapa kalian. Kalian baru pertama kali menikahi satu sama lain, itu yang penting. Pernikahan kali ini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, kalian harus membuatnya istimewa."

Kali ini kaki Naruto yang menyenggol lutut Sakura. Tidak ada jalan lain kalau alasan perusahaan tidak bisa mereka gunakan, ada satu senjata lain yang masih bisa mereka gunakan dan kali ini Sakura lah yang harus memainkan peranannya dengan meyakinkan.

Sakura menghela napas dan memasang wajah sedih, "aku tidak pernah berbulan madu sebelumnya, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berlibur. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan adikku sendirian..."

"Adikmu?" Minato terdengar tertarik.

"Adik laki-lakiku," Sakura tersenyum, "satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa untukku. Namanya Konohamaru. Saat ini ia sedang menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit. Aku tidak tega harus meninggalkannya untuk bersenang-senang sementara ia di rumah sakit."

Dalam hati Sakura bangga dengan kemampuan actingnya yang begitu meyakinkan. Kushina tentu saja tidak akan tega membiarkan Konohamaru yang malang sendirian di rumah sakit sementara ia pergi berlibur bukan?

"Jangan khawatir," Kushina tersenyum lebar, seperti sudah menduga bahwa Sakura akan mengangkat topik ini, "aku akan menjaganya selama kalian pergi. Konohamaru pasti tidak akan keberatan kau tinggal. Lagi pula Ino chan akan bersedia menemani Konohamaru juga kan?"

"Ah, ya... Tentu saja. Konohamaru sangat senang kau menikah dengan Uzumaki-kun, ia tidak akan keberatan kau tinggal berbulanmadu. Malah mungkin kalau ia tahu kau menolak untuk pergi karena ingin menjaganya, ia akan merasa sedih."

Sakura mendelik ke arah Ino yang duduk di sisi lain meja. _Dasar pengkhianat!_

"Nah, semua beres kalau begitu!" Kushina mengatupkan tangannya senang, "aku dan Ino akan menemani Konohamaru-chan sementara Shikamaru akan menangani perusahaan. Kalian berdua bisa berbulan madu dengan tenang! Jangan cemaskan soal Konohamaru-chan aku akan pastikan kami bersenang-senang disini. Aku menyukai anak-anak!"

Sakura dan Naruto bertukar pandang. Ini benar-benar diluar rencana mereka.

* * *

"Mereka berdua memang benar-benar pengkhianat!" Gerutu Sakura saat mereka melangkah memasuki rumah mereka sepulang dari makan malam, "Ino dan Shikamaru! Mereka benar-benar berpihak pada ibumu! Bagaimana bisa! Beruntung kita bisa menunda keberangkatan kita sampai hari sabtu depan! Aku tidak percaya!"

Naruto melangkah mengikuti Sakura memasuki kamar tidur mereka. Ia melemparkan Jasnya sembarangan sambil merapikan dasinya sementara Sakura memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka untuk berganti pakaian dan menghapus riasannya.

"Sulit untuk menentang ibuku," kata Naruto sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan melepas sepatu kulitnya, "kau lihat sendiri 'kan? Ia sudah menyusun semuanya begitu matang."

Sakura yang baru saja mencuci mukanya di kamar mandi mengerutkan dahinya, wajahnya terpantul di cermin di hadapannya, "aku tidak ingin berbulan madu denganmu."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, "percayalah, aku juga memiliki hal lain yang lebih ingin kulakukan dibanding berlibur untuk saat ini. Ada banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan di kantor! Apa kau tahu berapa nilai kontrak dengan investor Rusia itu? Kau tidak akan percaya kalau kau dengar angkanya! Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja! Ini sangat penting!"

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah bersih dari make up dan pakaian yang akan dikenakannya untuk tidur, "memangnya kau tidak bisa percaya pada Shikamaru? Bukannya ia orang kepercayaanmu? Ia cukup kompeten kan?"

"Tentu saja dia kompeten," Naruto mengikuti Sakura yang melangkah ke tempat tidur mereka dengan dahi berkerut, "tapi aku tidak tenang kalau tidak menanganinya sendiri."

Sakura naik ketempat tidur dan menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, "apa?"

"Kau akan tidur mengenakan itu?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang pakaian yang ia kenakan. Celana bahan kaos yang cukup longgar sampai lutut berwarna merah muda dengan karet di sekitar perut dan motif bebek berwarna kuning dan kaos oblong lengan pendek berwarna biru muda dengan bahan yang dingin dan tulisan 'I am happy!-Aku bahagia!" di bagian depannya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya, menurutnya.

Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berbaring di sebelahnya dengan hanya mengenakan celana bokser berwarna hijau tosca. Sialan, perut kotak-kotak dan otot lengan pria itu terlihat begitu seksi. Kira-kira apa yang tersembunyi di balik bokser itu... Sakura buru-buru menampar dirinya dalam hati. Gadis nakal! Ia tidak boleh memikirkannya.

Wajahnya memerah namun ia mencoba bersikap biasa saja, "memangnya kenapa? Pakaianku ini bersih."

Naruto tersenyum, "ya, tapi tidak seksi."

"Apa?! Enak saja! Kau juga tidak sek..." Sakura terdiam, sekali lagi ia menatap Naruto dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan pada pria ini kalau ia tidak seksi? Ya Tuhan, ia seksi sekali! Bagaimana kalau nanti malam Sakura lepas kendali dan merabanya? Dan demi Tuhan! Apa yang tersembunyi di balik boksernya itu?!

"Aku juga apa?" Pancing Naruto jahil sementara Sakura segera berbaring memunggungi Naruto dan menarik selimut sebatas dagunya.

"Sudahlah!" Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. "Aku mau tidur sekarang. Jangan ganggu aku."

Naruto tertawa ia menepukkan tangannya sekali dan membuat lampu di ruangan itu, yang dikendalikan dengan sensor, padam dengan sendirinya, "baiklah kalau begitu selamat tidur."

Sakura buru-buru bangkit dan menepukkan tangannya, lampu di ruangan kembali menyala, "dan ingat, jangan sekali-sekali melintasi batas!" Ia memberi isyarat dengan jarinya batas virtual antara wilayah mereka masing-masing, "aku tidak ingin kau mengambil kesempatan!"

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, "kenapa aku harus mengambil kesempatan?"

Sakura yang setengah duduk di ranjang berukuran raksasa itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Siapa tahu! Kau kelihatannya berminat dengan cara pembuahan tradisional," wajah Sakura memerah, "dan aku tidak. Aku lebih memilih inseminasi buatan. Itu ada di perjanjian kita."

Naruto sebenarnya sudah mengantuk namun ia tidak bisa melewatkan untuk tidak menggoda istrinya itu, "oh ya? Padahal lebih asyik yang tradisional lho..." Godanya sambil menyeringai, "kau tahu, kita sudah menjadi suami, istri jadi hal seperti berhubungan intim..."

"Gyaaah!" Potong Sakura sebelum Naruto bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia menutupi kupingnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangan, "aku tidak mau dengar! Dasar cabul!"

Sakura segera berbalik dan menarik selimut sampai ke dagunya. Naruto tertawa melihat istrinya itu sebelum menepukan tangannya untuk mematikan lampu. Malam ini sebaiknya mereka segera tidur karena besok adalah hari yang penting untuk mereka.

* * *

"Apakah prosesnya menyakitkan?"

Dokter berdada besar dan berambut pirang itu melepaskan kacamatanya dan tertawa kecil. Dokter berwajah cantik yang akan menangani proses pembuahan eksternal itu tersenyum jahil. Ia tahu apa maksud Sakura menanyakan hal itu. Sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran tentu saja, secara teori, Sakura mengerti bagaimana proses pembuahan, dalam kasus ini pembuahan buatan, berlangsung. Ia hanya ingin menggoda Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya dan terlihat gelisah, tidak seperti bagaimana ia biasanya, sejak tadi.

"Kau sudah pernah menanyakannya dulu," gerutu Naruto dengan wajah merah padam.

Dokter Tsunade sepertinya memutuskan bahwa lucu menggoda Naruto yang biasanya ia kenal penuh percaya diri, "Yah, tidak akan menyakitkan. Terutama tidak untuk suamimu." Senyumnya mengembang lebar saat seorang perawat memasuki ruangan dengan senyum terulas di wajahnya, "wah, sudah waktunya..."

"Tuan Uzumaki, mari ikut saya, kita akan mengambil contoh sperma anda," senyum geli di wajah perawat itu semakin sulit disembunyikan melihat sikap Naruto yang jelas-jelas salah tingkah.

Sakura menyeringai lebar mengawasi suaminya yang berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, "oh, selamat bersenang-senang!" Katanya sambil melambaikan sebelah tangan, "keluarkan yang banyak!"

Naruto melempar pandangan kesal sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

Naruto memasuki sebuah ruangan tanpa jendela yang berbau antara campuran stroberi dengan disinfektan. Perawat berambut coklat itu mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di sofa berwarna putih yang ada di tengah ruangan dengan meja persegi berlapis kaca di hadapannya. Dengan canggung Naruto melepaskan jasnya dan menyampirkannya di punggung sofa sebelum duduk.

"Tidak perlu tegang," perawat itu tertawa kecil menyadari raut wajah pria berusia akhir dua puluh tahun itu. Ia berjalan ke seberang ruangan dan mengambil beberapa buah majalah di rak buku, "akan lebih baik kalau anda bersikap santai dan tidak tegang."

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kaku, "baik, aku mengerti." Namun ia masih merasa tidak nyaman. Ini merupakan idenya sendiri tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa semuanya akan menjadi canggung seperti ini.

Perawat itu meletakkan sebuah benda menyerupai gelas di atas meja, "ini adalah tempat untuk menampungnya, semakin banyak sperma akan semakin baik." Perawat yang sudah beberapa tahun bekerja di rumah sakit itu mencoba untuk tidak terkikik melihat ekspresi Naruto saat memandangi benda itu. Lalu ia meletakkan dua buah majalah di meja, bersebelahan dengan benda itu, "dan ini ada majalah yang mungkin bisa, umm, membantu."

Wajah Naruto merah padam. Ia menolak untuk menoleh pada perawat itu, "baik aku mengerti." Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran terlintas di benaknya dan ia menoleh ke arah perawat itu, "k-kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri kan?"

Perawat itu tidak mampu lagi menahan tawanya, "tentu saja, Tuan! Kami selalu meninggalkan pasien kami sendirian saat proses pengambilan sperma dilakukan." Lalu seperi mencoba membuktikan kata-katanya ia pun berjalan menuju pintu sebelum kemudian berhenti sejenak, "ah, aku akan kembali lagi sejam lagi, waktunya cukup?"

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk. Wajahnya merah padam. Segera setelah perawat itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu ia menatap gelas kaca dan dua edisi majalah pria dewasa itu dengan dahi berkerut.

Sialan. Ini memalukan.

.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya," kata Naruto cepat sebelum Sakura sempat berkata apa-apa saat mereka bertemu dua jam kemudian di koridor rumah sakit.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya dan berjalan berdampingan bersama suaminya menuju area parkir rumah sakit. Mereka akan meninggalkan rumah sakit ini untuk makan siang sebelum menjenguk Konohamaru yang dirawat di rumah sakit khusus anak.

Seperti permintaan Naruto, Sakura tidak bertanya sama sekali tentang bagaimana proses pengambilan sperma Naruto berjalan. Ia sudah cukup mendengar cerita dari perawat yang datang membawakan contoh sperma Naruto tadi. Harus ia akui, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana malunya Naruto harus duduk di ruangan itu sendirian dengan berbekal sebuah gelas kaca dan dua edisi majalah dewasa. Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa menggodanya sekarang tapi lain kali kalau suaminya itu bersikap menyebalkan, Sakura berjanji akan menggunakan hal ini untuk membungkamnya.

Awalnya Naruto mencoba untuk menahan diri agar tidak membuka topik ini. Ia masih merasa terlalu malu untuk membicarakannya, namun ketika mobilnya berbelok meninggalkan lahan parkir rumah sakit itu ia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Jadi," gumamnya, "bagaimana tadi? Apa... Uh prosesnya sakit?"

Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto lah yang membuka topik itu begitu cepat. Ia mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum saat menjawabnya, "yah, lumayan. Aku harus disuntik, dua kali. Tapi bukan sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Meski pun dibandingkan dengan proses yang harus kau jalani, proses yang kujalani akan terdengar sangat menyakitkan." Sakura menambahkan dengan mimik wajah serius meski pun terselip humor dalam nada bicaranya, "tapi apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Itu tadi banyak sekali. Bahkan para perawat belum pernah melihat sebanyak itu. Majalahnya pasti menggairahkan sekali ya?"

"Sial. Diam kau!" Desis Naruto dengan wajah merah, namun alih-alih menakuti Sakura, itu justru membuat wanita bermata hijau itu meledak tertawa, "kau senang mempermainkanku ya?"

"Hey! Jangan marah!" Protes Sakura sambil mengulum senyumnya, "kau sendiri yang mengusulkan hal ini, kenapa sekarang harus malu? Lagi pula itu bukan hal yang memalukan. Disamping, kau melakukannya untuk alasan medis."

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Matanya tetap terfokus ke jalanan di depannya meski pun pipi dan telinganya merah padam. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi wanita muda yang duduk di sebelahnya ini kalau ia sampai tahu bahwa apa yang ia bayangkan tadi di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit itu bukanlah salah satu gadis di majalah itu melainkan seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang telah membuatnya sulit tidur semalaman hanya karena berada di ranjang yang sama dengannya dengan mengenakan piyama paling tidak seksi yang pernah dilihatnya.

Tidak, Sakura tidak perlu tahu itu.

Yang terpenting adalah, kalau apa yang mereka lakukan ini berhasil, mereka akan mengatahui hasilnya beberapa minggu lagi, maka artinya sembilan bulan lagi ia akan menjadi ayah dari bayi yang selama ini begitu ia impi-impikan.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

_**Aku cinta chapter ini. Setelah stress berat selama menulis 10 years dan Hello Goodbye, rasanya chapter ini menyegarkan kembali otakku... Sesuatu yang fresh dan cenderung kocak dibanding Hello Goodbye yang hurt/comfort dan 10 Years dan angst...**_

_Kehidupan pernikahan NaruSaku dimulai dari sini! Dan aku usahakan agar tidak overlapping dengan pernikahan NaruSaku di Love Me Tender, Hello Good Bye, atau bahkan BitterSweet Marriage. Meski pun semua tentang pernikahan, masalah yang aku bawa berbeda-beda dan aku harap tidak saling tumpang tindih._

_Kalau ada yang bertanya sampai kapan aku akan menulis cerita tentang pernikahan... Wah nggak tahu juga, ada terlalu banyak tema yang bisa diangkat untuk dijadikan fic... Tapi aku akan mempublish sebuah fic action, segera! Woooh... Ada 5 (ya, lima!) Fic baru berbahasa Indonesia yang masih belum bisa aku post karena terlalu banyak fic yang belum complete. Tapi kalau kalian mau baca, yah... Boleh saja. Kalau ada 10 yang minta publish, akan aku publish :)_

_Ok, segini dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi!_

_Regards! _

_Recchinon_


End file.
